Un amor platonico
by angielizz
Summary: Ya sabes, la clasica historia en la que estas enamorada de uno de los chicos populares, y sin motivos todo el instituto te odia. Pero entonces el llega me besa y no se que creer?. Lo platonico en cierto punto debe convertirse en realidad. Vale la pena
1. 1 Un amor platonico

**Hi Chics esta es una nueva idea de momentos xD, sera un fic cortito no le calculo mas de cinco capis...**

**espero que les guste, las adoro...**

**LAs espero en mis otros fics**

***Sin poder mirar, mirandote**

*** Un vacio de recuerdos (es la secuela del anterior)**

*** La boda de mi mejor amigo (Esta en un concurso y me gustaria que votasen y me leyeran..)**

**y *Por siempre tuyo (les dejo el link directo en mi perfil, ya ke esta en otra cuenta)**

**todos estos encuentrenlos en mi PERFIL**

**dale las kiero**

* * *

Edward Cullen, el más prestigiado de los chicos de esta tonta escuela, quizás debería buscar otra manera de pasar el tiempo y no solo pensando en él…

Pero es que aunque duele admitirlo es casi imposible

Y aunque en un inicio no comprendí las razones que tenían cientos de chicas para estar enamoradas de él… ahora lo comprendo, de una manera totalmente distinta, porque se que ellas no ven as allá de su físico, su cabello, rebelde y a la vez tan elegante, sus ojos, tan verdes que hipnotizan, sus finos labios, parecen ser tan finos y perfectos que dan envidia, su nariz, alargada y detallada pero sobre todo parece mas fina que las demás, lo se, suena absurdamente la descripción de una chica demasiado… obsesionada con su físico, pero no es solo eso… a mi no me cautivo solo eso

Yo se que termine viendo todo lo que muchos no, vi al chico que hace bromas con sus hermanos y peleas de nieve, veo al chico que es inteligente y presta atención a sus maestros, veo al chico que respeta a todas las chicas que parecen querer comérselo, sin distinción, veo al chico que siempre tiene una sonrisa, aunque a veces forzada otras mas parece sincera, veo al chico que levanta a aquellos que terminan en el suelo por bromas de mal gusto de otros, al chico que no se burla de los demás, de los patéticos, de… de aquellos como yo…

Porque la verdad no soy la gran cosa poniéndome al lado de Edward Cullen, soy la típica chica que usa lentes, viste sin estilo de moda, lee libros clásicos, antisocial sin ningún amigo de por medio y se sienta en una esquina lejos de los demás para evitar llamar la atención, torpe, testaruda, tonta, no soy completamente inteligente y aunque presto toda mi atención a la clase, no se me da por comprender del todo bien… y claro por si fuera poco… soy la burla de las porristas

- Swan, Swan, ¿hiciste mi tarea? – me pregunto Heidi, era la capitana de las porristas, negué con mi cabeza y tome mi cuaderno fuertemente llevándolo a mi pecho, ya me había roto uno anteriormente

- Es tu tarea no la mía – me atreví a responderle, muchos creerán que estaba loca por responderle así, pero es que ya estaba harta de sus bromas

- ¿En serio? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, me levante de mi lugar, ¿Por qué debían hacerme pasar vergüenza en la cafetería? Donde todos verían como nuevamente era humillada y luego todos reirían, voltee en busca de ayuda o quizás en espera de que alguien saliese a interrumpir esto pero como siempre mi vista se desvió a _su_ mesa, Edward estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, bueno todos sus hermanos miraban hacia nuestra dirección, pero mi importancia era Edward quien en un momento me miro a mi y rápidamente desvié mi mirada hacia Heidi y sus porristas

- Si, ya me escuchaste – le respondí sin querer que me dejase interrumpir, ya estaba harta, Jane la chica que era su mano derecha en todos sus asuntos dio un paso al frente, su cabellera rubia parecía casi falsa y sus ojos enormes y saltones podían darte ternura como miedo

- Entonces… dame tu tarea – dijo Jane con su vocecita molesta

- No…

- ¿en serio? – vi como trono sus deditos uno por uno, de manera amenazadora

- Aja… ya me escuchaste – a este punto ya no me sentía con tanta valentía

- Bien… en ese caso… - se acerco a mi y yo lo retrocedí pero no contaba con que la banca sin respaldo estaba demasiado cerca, así que mis piernas tocaron esta con brusquedad y sin tener equilibrio me caí para atrás, hasta ese momento comprendí que toda, o la mayoría, de los que estaban presentes estaban de observadores en mi patética platica con las porristas y por lo tanto me vieron caer hacia atrás

De un silencio ensordecedor que hacia eco a nuestras voces paso a las burlas y risotadas de todos

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, de coraje y humillación, estaba harta que todos se burlasen de la pobre rata de biblioteca, acomode mis lentes y Salí corriendo de ahí con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, muchos comenzaron a apuntarme y a reír aun mas fuerte, como dije estaba harta.

Al llegar a mi camioneta me sujete con fuerza el estomago, ¿Por qué debían atacarme solo a mi?, ¿Por qué siempre debía ser yo la victima?

- ¡HEY! – escuche el grito de alguien llamarme, ¿mas burlas? Me voltee lentamente y me encontré… oh mi dios

- Eeeee… - cerré mi boca, él al llegar frente a mi me entrego mi cuaderno

- Lo olvidaste – dijo, lo tome con mis temblorosas manos, esperando que él no hubiese sentido curiosidad por leer las ultimas paginas, pero era Edward, dudo que le interese algo de una chica como yo

- Gracias… - por suerte no había tartamudeado

- De nada, mi nombre es… - lo interrumpí

- Se quien eres – dije rápidamente – todo mundo sabe quien eres – no necesitaba que pareciera el chico caballeroso que yo ya sabia que era

- Amm… bueno, lo que hizo Heidi fue…

- No importa – volví a interrumpirlo – así es ella…

- ¿La estas defendiendo? – pregunto casi con asombro

- No, no exactamente

- ¿Ah no? – pensé antes de decirle…

- No… así son todos ustedes, ricos, populares y todo mundo los conoce, a veces el ego se les sube a la cabeza – dije mirándolo a sus ojos verdes, él me miraba a mi algo que siempre desee, pero sobre todo estábamos hablando él y yo

- ¿Crees que todos nosotros somos así? – claramente se implico él también en el asunto

- La mayoría, si, eso creo…

- ¿Crees que yo soy así?

- ¿Importa? – le pregunte de vuelta, no lo haría saber que yo conocía su forma de ser y pensar, o lo absurdamente enamorada que estaba por él

- Si…

- ¿Por qué? Al final de cuentas, tu y yo nunca volveremos a hablarnos, lo haces… por simple… cortesía, pero te iras y todo volverá a lo de siempre, tu eres popular… medio mundo sabe quien eres, pero en cambio… yo, a mi nadie me conoce, así que no importa, porque dudo que tu y yo volvamos a tener alguna conversación – dije sin poder evitar el matriz de dolor en mi voz – ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, así que Edward – oh su nombre en voz alta por mi me encantaba tanto – creo que no importa si respondo o no a tu duda

- A mi si, a mi si… yo, yo… como quieras… - dijo bajando su mirada – nos vemos luego… - Swan, de seguro diría Swan, eso o ratita, o algo así, eran mis famosísimos apodos – adiós Bella – dijo mi nombre, lo dijo, dijo mi nombre, oh dios, que bien sonaba mi nombre con su aterciopelada voz, dio media vuelta y cuando apenas dio seis pasos, oh vamos, ¿Por qué?

- ¡EDWARD! – sin darme cuenta le había gritado para que voltease, ¿Para que?, ¿Qué le diría ahora?, él giro su cabeza – quizás, tan solo quizás, opino que tu no eres como los demás – sonrió de lado, esa era su sonrisa sincera volvió a girar su rostro mirando hacia el frente dándome la espalda, pero no se movió y yo tampoco lo hice, esta había sido la primera vez que le dirigí la palabra y él me la dirigió a mi, pero quizás también seria la ultima

Di media vuelta, confundida de lo tonta que de seguro me vería, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué él se girase y me dijera que me amaba? Que absurda podía llegar a ser, acomode de nuevo mis lentes

Camine de nuevo a mi camioneta y metí la llave para abrir la puerta, pero el sonido de pasos me hizo voltear y al hacerlo, no me dio tiempo de nada y sentí sus finos y perfectos labios sobre los míos, lleve mis manos a su perfecto abdomen y lo subí hasta llegar a sus hombros, Edward acariciaba mi mejilla con una de sus manos y la otra la tenia en mi cintura 

No sabia que hacer, nunca había besado a nadie, oh vamos no se podía esperar mucho de mi ¿o si?

Así que solamente deje que Edward me guiase o eso intentaba pero me sentía más nerviosa porque el beso no fuese de su agrado

Ni siquiera sabia que hacer, veía su cara, con sus ojos cerrados y tan cerca, que dios…

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar…

Nos movimos en sincronía, no era un beso pasional o sensual, era uno tranquilo y dulce, un tierno beso como una tarde de verano

Me tuve que separar de él, mi primer beso, y me lo había dado Edward, ¿Existía algo mejor que eso? Lo dudo

Deje cerrado mis ojos, quizás era otra de mis absurdas fantasías con Edward, esas donde él me besaba y me pedía que viviéramos juntos por siempre, tan absurda como tonta e infantil

Pero el roce de algo con mi nariz me hizo abrirlos, era la nariz de Edward que rozaba a la mía con delicadeza, sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados dejándome ver sus hermosas y negras pestañas

Él abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus verdes ojos brillaban de algo que no supe distinguir algo que nunca vi antes en él

Y entonces… la realidad me azoto

Que tonta era la vida, y cruel, sobre todo cruel

- Ríete de mi – le dije casi en un grito alejándome bruscamente de él, me miro entre dolido y confundido

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

- ¿Bella? – su voz denotaba preocupación

- Vete – dije golpeando su pecho cuando se acerco a mi, pero no lo aleje solo hice que se acercara aun mas, seguí pegándole con mi puño cerrado y él solamente me abrazo evitando así que lo alejara, oh vamos, que tan tonta me creían todos, ¿Eh?

- No, no me iré

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, vete – le volví a decir con voz quebrada y lagrimas saliendo

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me haz besado ¿y me preguntas que paso?

- Tu no… ¿tu no querías besarme?… pero…

- Como dije, se les sube el ego a la cabeza – dije molesta, con mis lagrimas aun saliendo, le seguí pegando pero ya sin nada de fuerzas, hasta que deje de golpearlo derrotada

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡SALGAN YA! – grite molesta - ¡que todos vean como el perfecto de Edward Cullen, me ha hecho creer que… - ¿Qué cosa?, Él solo me beso, nada mas, no es como si me amara, y otra vez dolía, sentí sus dedos limpiando mis lagrimas pasándolos por debajo de mis anteojos – tu no puedes quererme Edward, no puedes – dije mirándolo con dolor, hizo una mueca y sonrió, una falsa sonrisa, pequeña pero falsa

- No… - crash, así hizo mi pobre corazón

- Lo sabía…

- Y no hay nadie aquí afuera, aparte de tu y yo – dijo Edward sin soltar su agarre, se separo un poquito pero no lo suficiente para poder huir de aquí, adiós a mi poca dignidad

- ¿Por qué me besaste entonces?, ¿si no me quieres?, ¿Si no era por una pesada broma?, ¿Entonces porque?

- Por esto… - y volvió a besarme, oh perfectísimo idiota, volví a intentar alejarlo, pero no pude, no tenia suficiente fuerza para eso

- No – dije cuando sus labios se separaron por un momento

- ¿Por qué?…- su voz denotaba dolor

- Porque tú no me quieres… y ya será bastante cruel sin esto, así que… - no me dejo terminar cuando sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos, no puse esta vez resistencia y me deje llevar en el dulce y tierno beso que sus labios me ofrecían.

Nos separamos, Edward pego su frente con la mía, teniendo que agachar su cabeza un poco

- Bella… yo… - iba a decirme algo, pero fue interrumpido por las risas de alguien, Edward se alejo un poco, para poder girar su cabeza, observe quien había sido, y me encontré con Heidi y con Felix, al menos ellos eran los que estaban frente a nosotros, había mas estudiantes atrás, viendo la escena entre con burla y divertidos

- Eso ha sido lo mas gracioso que haz hecho Edward – dijo Felix con sorna, Edward se tenso un poco – que Heidi lea el cuaderno de la ratita y… - oh no, no, no, ¡no!, sabia que decía mi cuaderno, las ultimas tres hojas al menos tenia el nombre de Edward por todos lados y en algunas cruzados con el mío, por dios, no era verdad, que alguien me despierte, esta era la razón de mi nerviosismo por que Edward sintiera curiosidad y hubiese leído mi cuaderno pero era incluso peor que Heidi lo hubiese leído y de seguro con voz alta y frente a toda la cafetería

- Cállate Felix, su nombre es…

- Lo se, lo se, todos aquí saben su nombre, el cuaderno de ella nos lo recordó varias veces – interrumpió Felix a Edward, quise morirme ahí mismo, varios soltaron sus carcajadas, quise que la tierra me tragara

- Pero, tu si que eres un maestro para las bromas, venir y besarla, wow, creía que fuiste a otra parte por la vergüenza pero cuando un chico entro y dijo que los vieron besarse… supuse que intentabas vengarte por la vergüenza que pasaste, así que… ya dile a la pobre mosquita muerta que solo bromeabas con ella – pero no me morí y la tierra no me trago, y para mi mala suerte tampoco era un sueño

- Heidi, solamente...

- Lo se, lo se, eres muy modesto si piensas hacernos creer que solo se dio, bueno, nadie aquí desaprovecharía la oportunidad de avergonzar a la nerd...

- Se llama Bella - le dijo Edward con voz molesta, sentía mis lagrimas por mis mejillas y mi vista nublosa

- Es lo mismo, estamos hablando de la misma persona al final – sentí mis piernas temblar pero no les daría el gusto, di un paso hacia atrás sintiendo la puerta de mi camioneta, las llaves aun estaban ahí, disimuladamente lleve mis manos hacia atrás, sin embargo…

- Ni lo creas – dijo Jane saliendo detrás de Heidi se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi, incluso aun mas que en la cafetería, venia caminando con su singularidad pero se topo con el cuerpo de Edward que se había movido para quedar frente a mi cubriéndome

- ¿podrías quitarte cariño? – le pregunto dulcemente, ella era una de esas chicas que estaban enamoradas de Edward

- Yo estaba aquí antes Jane, creo que la que debe irse eres tu – dijo con paciencia Edward, intentando no faltarle el respeto, pero todos se burlaron de Jane apuntándola, era extraño que Edward le hablase a alguien así

- ¿disculpa? – pregunto molesta, Heidi parecía apretar fuertemente sus labios para no reírse, si a eso le llamaba Jane amiga no quiero conocer a su enemiga

- Ya me escuchaste y todos ustedes pedazos de ignorantes y crédulos largo de aquí – dijo en voz alta Edward, en un santiamén todos salieron huyendo de ahí excepto Felix, Heidi, dos porristas contando a Jane y dos futbolistas de americano

- Ve lo de esta manera cariño, tuviste lo que siempre deseaste sentir sus labios, supéralo y comprende que tu enamoramiento con Edward nunca se dará – me dijo Heidi alzándome una de sus cejas, no supe que responderle, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué mentía en lo que decía?, ¿Qué yo nunca quise sentir sus labios sobre los míos?, ¿Qué nunca me amaría Edward?, ¿O que ya entendía yo eso pero aun así lo amaba?, la respuesta a las primeras era una completa mentira pero la ultima era mi mas absurda realidad y dolía día a día

- Te daré hasta tres si no… publicare este video por todo Forks – dijo enseñando Heidi su celular – patéticamente dará la pobre de Bella lastima, sino quieres que se publique – creía que me hablaba a mi, en serio – dile que era una bromita pasada de momento pero una bromita que se te fue de las manos – supe que le hablaba a Edward y no a mi, se hizo un enorme silencio, donde Heidi sonreía con suficiencia, al final de todo no era tan mala amiga, todo era por ayudar a Jane

- Adiós – dije y di media vuelta, abrí mi carro pero sin haberlo previsto, sentí a alguien jalar mi mano y empujarme con fuerza hacia él, no era Edward, porque a Edward lo veía de lado mirándome sin haber previsto que alguien me tomaría de esa manera

- Tu no te vas – era uno de los futbolistas, no tenia ni un solo chance contra él, baje mi cara, mas él la tomo y me hizo hacer que mirase a Edward

- Uno – conto Heidi, oh no, ya era bastante malo sin esto – dos, díselo Eddie – mire a Edward que se volteo a verme por completo, adiós dignidad, adiós fuerza de voluntad para no derramar lagrimas y sobre todo, adiós corazón

- Isabella, lamento la broma que te hice pasar, no creía que saldría… - miro a Heidi quien sonrió con suficiencia – de mis manos… perdón… por hacerte creer algo que no es… pero prometo que solucionare las cosas… al anochecer… olvidaras esto, solo vete a dormir y listo – termino por decir, sentí como era liberada, baje mi mirada, como había dicho adiós corazón, hasta ahí había llegado, camine con paso rápido a mi carro sin querer que me vieran llorar y subí como si mi vida se me fuera en ello, pero lloque se me iba fue mi amor y corazón, encendí mi carro y Salí de ahí, viendo por ultima vez como ellos reían menos Edward quien miraba a mi dirección negando con su cabeza y moviendo su boca como si dijese algo en silencio, algo que no entendí

* * *

**Ahhh **

**en fin, les wusto?**

**espero que si...**

**¿pudieron encontrar el doble significado de las palabras de Edward, lo ultimo?**

**dale adiosito**


	2. 2 Cambio

**Gracias chicas por las que me leen en silencio y las que me commetaron xD**

* * *

Azote mi puerta con fuerza y corrí a la puerta de mi casa, la patrulla de Charlie no estaba ahí, pero no tendría demasiada suerte, porque mi madre si

Renee salió de la cocina al escuchar de seguro el motor de mi camioneta

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto, había visto mis lagrimas, no espere a darle respuesta y me lance a sus brazos

- Odio Forks, lo odio, quiero irme de este lugar, ya no lo soporto – dije entre lagrimas

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Todo mama, todo… creía que había muerto de vergüenza al caerme hacia atrás en la cafetería y después creía que mi amor se saldría de mi cuerpo cuando EDWARD CULLEN me beso, pero… pero después… oh diablos, ¿Por qué soy tan ingenua?

- Ven aquí – dijo aunque ya me tenía abrazada tanto como yo a ella, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello – hare la comida y subiré a tu cuarto, ¿dale? – asentí, ella beso mis mejillas, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación soltándome a llorar en la cama agarrando fuertemente las almohadas para que mis gritos ahogados no retumbaran por toda la casa

Después de un rato me tranquilice un poco, dejando que solo una que otra lagrima saliera pero se podía notar una enorme diferencia

- Oh mi niña– dijo mama acariciando mi cabello – así es la vida… ¿Edward es… él chico que te gustaba? – pregunto, le llegue a hablar de él

- si…

- No te preocupes, ya veras que con el tiempo lo olvidaras

- Pero es que me duele, siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho, que esto que siento en mi estomago me esta matando por dentro… siento que… no puedo respirar, me falta el aire, me falta algo… no se, pero me duele – dije con lagrimas

- Ese es el sentimiento del amor…

- No, esto que siento… es como se siente cuando me hacen volar entre fantasías y después desde una altura enorme me avientan sin paracaídas y el golpe es fuerte, doloroso e inacabable… no lo quiero, haz que se vaya

- Amor… - me hablo maternalmente – en la vida te romperán cientos de veces el corazón y no por eso debes dejarte vencer, debes conocer a alguien y te ayudara a curarte las heridas de tu corazón…

- No quiero, ya no quiero sentir esto de nuevo, no puedo, mi corazón ya no resistiría a eso… por favor, ya no – rogué

- Descansa dulzura…

- aja – murmure, mamá se levanto de la cama y se fue cerrando la puerta en silencio

Cerré mis ojos pero de nuevo como ya llevaba tiempo intentando hacer, no pude dormir

Los sucesos de esa tarde volvían y me lastimaban, ya no quería nada de esto

Estaba harta de este sentimiento que sentía por dentro; ya no lo quería parecía quemarme por dentro a cada segundo que transcurría, ya no lo podía soportar mi corazón, iba a colapsar; ya no tenia fuerzas, me estaba debilitando cada vez mas

Pensaba que podía volar y lo único que logre fue ahogarme, ¿Por qué todo se venia abajo y cada vez mas?

Di todo y lo único que podía y tenia

Un amor que dar, un corazón para romper, un orgullo que aniquilar, una vida que vivir y un sueño que debe acabar y todo eso se lo entregue a él

Lo peor de todo es que no podría decir nunca más

Nunca más me romperían el corazón

Nunca más me enamoraría

Nunca más conocería a alguien especial

Nunca más se burlarían de mí

Nunca más, aquella palabra ni yo misma la podía utilizar en esa simple cuatro cosas que más deseaba

- _Isabella, lamento la broma que te hice pasar, no creía que saldría… - miro a Heidi quien sonrió con suficiencia – de mis manos… perdón… por hacerte creer algo que no es… pero prometo que solucionare las cosas… al anochecer… olvidaras esto, solo vete a dormir y listo_

Que fácil habían sonado esas palabras, _solo vete a dormir y listo, _cite mentalmente eso y quise bufar a esas absurdas palabras

El chico dulce, amable, caballeroso… el chico que creía que conocía de distancia, incluso aunque veía sus pequeños detalles, había sido autodestruido esta tarde

Ya no era mas ese chico que yo creía… oh no, solamente era… el asesino de mi corazón

_Un gramo de dolor, dos cucharadas de felicidad, una taza completa de amor y tres más de odio y sufrir, la receta secreta de la vida._

Limpie mi mejilla, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, moví mi cabeza para mirar quien era y vi a mi amiga, quizás una de las muy pocas, Leah

Hizo una extraña mueca al verme, de seguro no tendría la mejor de las expresiones impregnada en mi rostro

- Bella – se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo sujetando una de mis manos - ¿Qué paso cariño? – pregunto

- ¿recuerdas a Edward? – pregunte con voz rota

- Claro, siempre hablas de él, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

- Me beso – murmure bajito

- ¿En serio? WOW, deberías de estar feliz, gozando, tu sueño hecho realidad… - pareció comprender después de un momento - ¿Qué paso después de que te besara?

- Aparecieron las porristas y muchos mas y se burlaron de mi, dijeron que Edward era muy bueno bromeando… habían leído mi cuaderno, en él que tengo su nombre una y mil veces… y se vengo de la vergüenza que paso, besándome para que… todos ellos se burlaran

- No, no creo que eso sea verdad, dijiste que Edward era diferente a todos ellos, no solo su físico te gustaba, sino quien era… ¿Qué dijo él?

- Termino por aceptarlo después de que Heidi amenazo con mostrar el video en publico

- Son una bola de idiotas que creen tener el mundo a sus pies, pero tu sabes que así no son las cosas… tu eres mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos

- ¿Quién?, ¿La chica de los lentes?, ¿la que se viste mal?, ¿la torpe ingenua?, ¿La ratita?, ¿Quién?

- Tu Bella, tu eres mucho mas que eso, muchísimo, quien te conoce lo sabe

- No me importa – me encapriche – no quiero ser mejor para los que solo me conocen, quiero ser mejor para todos, y a los ojos de cualquiera

- ¿en serio? – pregunto alzándome una de sus cejas

- Claro, quiero cambiar, quiero… usar otro tipo de ropa, dejar esta tonta coleta y tener mi cabello con un mejor estilo, quiero… ser bonita e interesante… ¿tan difícil es?

- Ya lo eres…

- Pero quiero serlo para Edward – murmure con voz fea

- Si Edward no te ve por quien eres, no merece que le muestres una mejor cara y cambies por él

- Y quiero demostrarle a… Heidi que puedo ser como ellas, verme mejor y ser aun mejor y no necesariamente una arrogante caprichosa burlona

- Bien…

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que te vas a levantar, vas a usar toda esa ropa que te compre y no haz querido tocar, te dejare tu mejor conjunto para toda una semana, te diré como acomodar tu cabello y lucirlo y sobre todo que parezcas esa chica interesante

- Eso suena bastante mal… y complicado

- Déjamelo a mi – dijo ella señalando la pequeña coleta que traía, apenas y podía agarrarse el cabello por completo ya que lo tenia muy corto, por encima de los hombros, me senté y ella se dirigió a mi armario, tomo las bolsas que tenia ahí de ropa las cuales ellas me compraba y yo ni de broma utilizaba, pero eso cambiaria hoy mismo

Baje de mi vieja camioneta, sintiéndome extraña al traer el cabello suelto, acomode de nuevo mis lentes y la blusa azul que me quedaba pegada al cuerpo, sentía miradas sobre mi, pero no me dejaría intimidar les demostraría lo que Isabella Swan era por dentro y fuera, nadie mas se burlaría de mi, o eso era lo único que esperaba

Ni siquiera Heidi

Camine despreocupadamente a mi primera clase, tomando con fuerza mi mochila, entre al salón, todavía faltaban algunos por llegar, pero al entrar los pocos que había voltearon a verme, pensaba bajar la mirada pero recordé las palabras que me dio anoche Leah

"_Nadie te hará cohibirte, mira en alto, demuéstrales que no les temes"_

Y eso hice los mire con indiferencia y seguí a mi destino como si nada

Cuando el profesor llego, muchos mas alumnos detrás de él, pude ver sus sonrisas de burlas que quedaron borradas al ver hacia mi lugar, pase mi mano por mi cabello, como dijo Leah

"_La demostración perfecta de la despreocupación es despeinarte de vez en cuando"_

El profesor comenzó a dar la clase, y de repente pregunto

- Alguien sabe ¿alguna famosa obra de Shakespeare? – muchos pusieron caras de no saber, ni siquiera eso sabían estos incompetentes, otros dijeron por lo bajo estupideces y aunque las chicas que se vestían bien no tenían nada de cerebro recordé también…

"_Te vestirás diferente, te verán diferente pero sigues siendo la misma chica que conocemos, no cambies lo importante que en verdad eres"_

Por esa razón, alce mi mano, el profesor me dio la palabra

- Una de las obras mas reconocidas por aquellas personas que tienen la capacidad de pensar, un poco – les deje claro a toda mi clase, que eran unos idiotas incompetentes – es la obra de Romeo y Julieta – sonreí victoriosa cuando el profesor me sonrió

- Gracias señorita Swan, caballeros, señoritas , no les vendría nada mal aprender un poco y usar sus neuronas – hubiese en cualquier otro caso esperado miradas envenenadas pero nadie me dijo nada

La siguiente clase fue lo mismo, de miradas de burla y sonrisas falsas a miradas atónitas y sonrisas borradas por la impresión de ver a una nueva chica, o a una que se vestía mejor

La hora del almuerzo por fin llego, ni esto lo cambiaria por un nuevo atuendo, camine para hacer fila y por alguna tonta razón me dejaron que pidiera antes de los que estaban frente a mi, no me importo mucho así que pase antes que ellos, pedí lo que comería y después en lugar de ir a la mesa donde algunas chicas me llamaban por mi nombre, "Isabella", camine como siempre a la mesa vacía que era la mía

Comencé a comer de mi manzana y una vez que la termine, tome de mi agua, aun me quedaba tiempo así que saque mi libro, orgullo y prejuicio, uno de mis preferidos, apenas lo había abierto y ya sentía la presencia de alguien frente a mi, levante mi mirada

- Bella, debemos hablar – era Edward, mi corazón latió fuertemente, que temí que escapara de mi pecho

- Lo siento, estoy leyendo, no gracias – lo dije como si se tratase de un idiota, frustrado se sentó frente a mi, Ja, ni de broma dejaría que todos se volviesen a burlar de mi

- Lo de ayer… yo… no es verdad todo lo que dijo Heidi… - me miro a los ojos, y supe en los suyos que no mentía

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que me atreví a decir, no sabia si mi voz saldría bien

- Ayer Salí molesto de aquí, por que todos se estaban burlando de ti – baje mi mirada – no por lo que dijo Felix y Heidi… y cuando te encontré en el estacionamiento creía que quizás necesitarías hablar con alguien… no planeaba besarte – aclaro, mi corazón se rompió, o mejor dicho las migajas de lo que ayer quedo de este se quemaron dejándolas en cenizas

- Ya paso Edward, no importa – sentía mis ojos picar, así que deje mi mirada donde la tenia, en el suelo

- Claro que importa Bella… porque yo he… querido… besarte desde hace tiempo – dijo aquello tan rápido que no supe si yo lo imagine o en verdad lo dijo

- ¿de que hablas?

- Bella… yo… - levante mi mirada, y vi como cerraba y abría su boca repetidamente, mi vista se perdió en sus labios y me deje creer que lo besaba, que nos besábamos lentamente, él se acercaba a mi y yo a él y sin darnos cuenta nos besábamos dulcemente, no había pasión o un sentimiento de deseo físico, solo dulzura y cariño… sentí algo rozar mi nariz y abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta… que no lo había imaginado por completo

- Yo… - me aleje de él, cerré y abrí mi boca repetidas veces en busca de un buen insulto pero no encontré nada bueno, se volvió a acercar a mi, tomo mi barbilla entre una de sus manos y me beso de nuevo

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – las risas de alguien me hicieron separarme de Edward

- Heidi – dije bajito

- Bella, Bella, rata de laboratorio y bibliotecas, ¿Qué creías?, ¿Qué vistiéndote mejor Edward te amaría como tu a él?, ¿Qué te miraría?, o ¿Qué?, vamos cariño, aquí todos pueden ver que él ni siquiera te ve

- Tu no… - no supe que decir, ¿En verdad que creía?

- Edward deja de jugar con Bella – vamos Edward dime, que tan estúpida llego a ser para volver a creerte – mira Bella, te lo diré de esta manera, Edward tiene novia y esa novia te esta hablando justo ahora, así que aléjate de mi novio – que tan estúpida podía ser, era mas que obvio, ¿Aquí donde entro yo?, ellos estaban mas detonados a estar juntos de lo que alguna vez yo pude soñar

- ¡UHHH! – se escucho en alguna parte de la cafetería

- Ya se le juntaron las dos, que mal jugada – grito otro

- Mira Bella, que todo mundo hable de lo bien que te ves, no significa que Edward te quiera un poquito, así que… aprende a perder y vete – me trono los dedos frente a mi haciendo que muchos rieran, parpadee repetidas veces a causa de las lagrimas que no me dejaban ver, me levante de mi lugar y cuando planeaba comenzar a correr…

* * *

uff

Que pasara?

Merezco rr

LAs invito a ke se pasen a mi perfil y lean los fanfics que tengo ahi xD

las kero muchis


	3. 3 La verdad es solo una, ¿pero cual es?

**Gracias por sus commentarios, y leerme en silencio ¬¬ cosa que no estaria de nadita mal que me dejasen al menos un commentario xD**

**Este capi va dedicado a... por darme ideas para este capi xD::**

***GisellacullenSwan**

*** Leoni tao91... (evite hacer lo del baño, asi qe creo ke te agradezco haber evitado ke ella huyera hacia el baño**

* * *

- Cállate Heidi – la voz de Edward sonaba horriblemente molesta y enfadada, abrí mis ojos como platos, y muchos soltaron risas tontas, Heidi lo miro mal

- Eddie, ¿Recuerdas el video verdad? – oh si, el video, en el cual quedo para siempre grabada mi vergüenza

- Si – respondió sin dudarlo

- Entonces como que te callas – le dijo Heidi, oh dios

- Creo que si alguien debe callarse eres tu, que puras mentiras y tonterías estas diciendo – volteo Edward a verme, baje rápidamente mi mirada

- Eres un pedazo de…

- Señorita Heidi – la voz del director retumbo por toda la cafetería, que bien, pensé con sarcasmo

- Director, hola, ¿Sucede algo? – fingió a la perfección la voz de inocente

- ¿Sucede algo aquí?, ¡por favor podrían volver todos a sus asuntos! – lo dijo fuerte haciendo que muchos se callaran y sentaran de nuevo en sus lugares

- No… ¿Verdad que no Bella? – me miro a mi Heidi, podía sentir su mirada pero la ignore por completo

_Demuéstrales por ultimo la Bella que eres, nadie puede intimidarte, tu a ellos les debes dar su merecido_

- En realidad creo que Heidi es demasiado molesta, ya me insulto y ofendió de todas las maneras posibles que alguien puede ofender y opino que si sucede algo aquí, me roba mi tarea, tiras mis libros, me ofende frente a todos y me ha dejado en ridículo, lee mis cosas, cosas que nadie y menos ella tenia derecho a leer, ayer en realidad – a veces hay que hundirse con el barco del enemigo para vencer – ella grabo el video donde puede observar la manera tan cruel y despiadada que puede llegar a actuar – mire a Heidi con una ceja alzada, trágate eso amiga

- Señorita Heidi podría entregarme el video

- No se de que esta hablando Bella – se atrevió a negarlo – por favor, tengo buenas calificaciones y no encuentro motivo para ofender o dañar e insultar a Bella, no se de que estaba hablando, ella me envidia – por favor, que alguien la aniquile

- Señorita Isabella, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

- Heidi tiene ese video en su celular, enséñaselos Heidi, !vamos!- no me podían poner en un mayor ridículo que este

- Insisto no se de que me habla Bella

- Isabella, al parecer o me dice la verdad o no me dará otra opción que suspenderla tres días por decir falsos

- Pero…

- Dígame lo que en verdad paso, Isabella

- Se lo acabo de decir

- Bien… Dígame, ¿Qué tenia ese video? – no, no me harían decir eso, por favor, ya era bastante malo todo esto

- Amm…

- Ve miente, ella esta inventando todo, eres una mentirosa Bella – Heidi comenzó de nuevo a sobreactuar

- Muy bien Isabella acompáñame a la dirección…

- Profesor – la voz de Edward me hizo voltear a verlo, casi me olvidaba de él – es verdad lo que dice Bella, hay un video

- ¿Podria señor Cullen, decirme que hay en el video?

- Aparecemos Bella y yo besándonos – se escucharon de nuevos los murmullos llenos de "oh" y "WOW", Heidi interrumpió a Edward

- Todos aquí sabemos que si quizás de un tiempo para acá Edward no ha estado de Casanova no significa que no lo siga siendo, quizás se aburrió de estar solo y beso a Bella, seria lo mas normal - ¿Edward Casanova?, eso si que debía ser una broma, es decir no le conocí a ninguna novia o intento de eso en los dos meses que llevo en esta escuela, no siempre viví en Forks, en realidad me mude en diciembre, por el trabajo de Charlie

- ¿Qué mas paso en el video? – pregunto el profesor al ver que Edward ni siquiera intento defenderse ante eso, ¿Entonces era verdad?

- Luego Heidi llega con otros alumnos y comienzan a burlarse de Bella… pero todo por culpa de Heidi y Felix

- No es verdad – se quejo Heidi

- Claro que si, todos vimos como la trataste Heidi, todos, no hay quien no haya visto eso, y supongo que aquí muchos grabaron eso – Heidi mordió sus labios sin saber que decir

- Bien… en ese caso, señorita Heidi, acompáñeme a la dirección, debemos hablar ambos muy seriamente – Heidi salió detrás del director y una vez que ellos se fueron, solté el agarre que Edward tenia en mi muñeca para poder salir huyendo de ahí

Pensé seriamente en la idea de huir a los baños, pero la idea me sonaba bastante cobarde, así que corrí hacia al estacionamiento pero no podría manejar con mi vista nublada, corrí hacia los arboles que estaban cerca de la escuela, me adentre al bosque

Corrí quizás no lo suficiente, pero era la única manera de poder alejarme de la escuela, después de no mucho rato, cansada me senté detrás de un árbol, para quedar oculta en caso de que alguien me siguiera o planease hacerlo

Respire profundo intentando moderar mi respiración, cosa que me parecía imposible

Acomode mis lentes y frustrada, planeaba tomar mi mochila y leer algo… cuando me di cuenta que no la traía conmigo

Demonios, se me olvido en la cafetería, oh dios, oh dios, que bien, lo que me faltaba

No había tenido mucho sentido haber cambiado mi manera de vestir, peinar e incluso actuar de cobarde a valiente, si de todas maneras se habían burlado de mí

Ni siquiera sabia que creer

Llegaba Edward y me besaba y luego Heidi apareció de la nada y decía que era Edward su novio, ¿Qué se suponía que creyera?

Podía en cualquier caso irme por quien mas confianza le tuviera, pero no sabia que pensar, es decir, era obvio que a Heidi no se la tenia, pero a Edward ni siquiera lo conocía, y aparte… ayer había dicho que él solo bromeaba de seguro en la cafetería también lo hacia… pero es que se veía tan seguro, no sabia que pensar, era como si el presente contradijera las ideas que tenia sobre Edward, ni siquiera sabia si era verdad eso del Casanova, ¿Edward llego a ser eso en verdad, o era una tonta invención mas de Heidi?

Mi cabeza me estaba doliendo de tantos asuntos por descubrir y sabia que solo una era la verdad, pero no sabia cual

Llegue a mi casa, un poquito tarde, había esperado hasta la hora de salida para salir de mi escondite, y luego tarde en la búsqueda de mi mochila en la cafetería, cabe decir que no la encontré por ningún lugar, mañana debería dar excusas para no entregar el trabajo que ya había hecho

Abrí la puerta de la entrada

- Mama ya llegue – dije entrando, Renee salió de la cocina, olía extraño de seguro quemo de nuevo su invento culinario

- Hola, debería decir que ese color te hace ver preciosa

- Gracias – me sonroje

- ¿Cómo te fue? – hice una mueca en respuesta, me había prometido a mi misma no llorar, frente a mi madre – ya veo… ¿podrías ir pidiendo pizza para cenar? – pregunto

- ¿y la comida?

- Tu solo pide pizza – reí entre dientes pero fui en busca del teléfono

Tome el teléfono y me senté en mi cama, llame a su celular

- Hola…

- Leah, soy Bella

- ¿Cómo estas? – medite la pregunta por un segundo

- Mejor…

- ¿Qué paso hoy en la escuela?

Después de esa pregunta le redacte con detalles lo que había sucedido desde que llegue a la escuela, la enorme diferencia al tratarme de mis compañeros de salón y como me sentí ante eso, también le detalle el momento de mi conversación con Edward, lo poco que dijo, lo poco que agregue pero las muchas cosquillas que sentí en mi estomago después de que me besara, definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese chico… al cual no sabia que creer de él… le dije a Leah también mi gran pleito mental, en si creerle o no y razones para eso, pero ella tampoco supo darme un bando al cual irle, por lo que simple y sencillamente me dio el enorme y común consejo de _seguir a mi corazón _

Pero tampoco sabia mi corazón que hacer, por un lado no quería resultar herida, no quería que Edward Cullen volviese a hacerme volar y luego caer desde lo más alto, o creer en sus mentiras, o ser parte de una broma pesada

Mas otra enorme parte de mi se resistía y se oponía a creer que Edward fuese un mal chico, pero claro la mayor parte de este lado se debía a que estaba enamorada de Edward y no le encontraría ni el mas mínimo defecto, lo defendería si debía hacerlo, incluso saltaría a una hoguera por él

Estaba hecha un lio, un enorme lio, así me sentía, sentía que mi cabeza era demasiado pequeña para pensar tantas cosas y por si fuera poco, la noche se acercaba cada vez mas, por lo cual debía despejar mi mente si quería cerrar los ojos por la noche al menos tres horas, cosa que maestra resultando imposible

CHQ, CHQ, ese fue el sonido que escuche en mi ventana, me levante de mi cama, tome mis lentes y me los puse, con sorpresa me di cuenta que ya estaba bien adentrada la noche, el reloj de al lado de mi cama, marcaba las nueve y media

Abrí la ventana hacia arriba y esta hizo un extraño ruido a causa de la falta de uso, un chirrido espantoso, la abrí por completo y saque mi cabeza en busca del ruido

- Sh, Sh – no era el sonido de la naturaleza, eso lo sabia, busque por los arboles en busca de algo, o alguien, y no encontré nada, estaba dispuesta a meterme dentro de mi habitación, pues el frio no se me antojaba nadita cuando

- ¡Bella! – apenas un pequeño grito que quizás solo yo había escuchado, y reconocería para mi desgracia esa voz donde fuera

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con voz baja

- Necesito decirte algo importante

- Dímelo mañana, hoy necesito descansar

- No, necesito que sea ahora, mañana no habrá un lugar donde poder hablar

- ¿Y seguro fuera de mi casa a estas horas de la noche es el mejor lugar? – pregunte con sarcasmo

- Bueno… no, pero…

- Nada, mira hablamos luego – no íbamos a hablar, tenia planeado evitarlo a toda costa

- No, espera… - tenia ya mi mano en la ventana, lista para bajarla

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo, todo esto a sido un absurdo malentendido – mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, y mordí mi labio que empezaba a temblar, sentí mis ojos humedecerse y desvié mi mirada lejos de Edward – no eso, en realidad… el beso fue lo único real en todo esto – volví a mirar a Edward en busca de una sonrisa falsa y de broma, pero encontré su mirada seria y sabia que no mentía – oh, vamos, no te diré esto entre gritos – se quejo, hubiese querido cerrarle la ventana y dormirme, pero quería saber aquella realidad que estaba fuera de mi alcance de comprensión, cerré la ventana y en silencio baje las escaleras esperando no despertar a mis padres

No me atreví a prender las luces, así que con cuidado llegue a la puerta y la abrí, Edward estaba caminando con la cabeza gacha hacia su carro que estaba estacionado frente a mi casa, camine tomando con fuerzas mis costillas, estaba haciendo demasiado frio

- ¡Edward! – lo llame, el volteo a verme con una media sonrisa, se giro por completo para encararme y no supe que decir

- Todo esto a sido tan… difícil… - murmuro acercándose, asentí, comprendía a la perfección eso – no se ni siquiera como empezar, tenia todo un guion bien planeado para no hacerme bolas y solo estando frente a tu casa, frente a ti… haz hecho que olvide por completo mi ensayo mental – se paso su mano por su cabello y lo despeino

- Podrías empezar por lo que paso ayer… - murmure

- ¿En la cafetería? – asentí – ese día planeaba levantarme e impedir que Heidi como siempre se aprovechara de ti junto con sus amigas, estaba harto de la manera en la que te trataba, no podía dejar que volviesen a hacerse de las suyas, pero… bueno, tu te caíste y no me diste tiempo de nada cuando saliste corriendo de ahí… me había levantado para ir en tu búsqueda, no sabia que te diría… pero no importaba… entonces Heidi tomo el cuaderno que habías olvidado y leyó las ultimas paginas en voz alta y burlona… me acerque a ella y se lo quite, todos se estaban riendo, como puedes imaginar… ya había conseguido la excusa perfecta para salir en tu búsqueda y… - lo interrumpí, la duda y curiosidad eran mucho mas grandes que mi lado que me hacia mantener en pie y sin llorar

- ¿Qué pensaste… cuando Heidi leyó mi cuaderno? – pregunte

- Primero… enojo… - asentí mirando al suelo – luego coraje… - mordí mi labio para no sollozar – y al final… me sentía indescriptiblemente mejor de lo que me he sentido en años…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Me enoje cuando Heidi comenzó a leerlo, porque era algo tuyo y privado no tenia derecho al leer eso, después sentí coraje al ver como todos se reían de ti y decían… que no tenias posibilidades ante eso – y no las tenia – y después… solo fue todo lo contrario a lo primero… porque se sentía bien que no fuera el único que estaba… locamente enamorado por alguien sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra en su vida – me sonroje, y a la vez sonreí con melancolía, estaba enamorado Edward de alguien, mala suerte Bella – como te decía… Salí en tu búsqueda… y bueno ya sabes lo que sucedió, no creo que necesites que te lo recuerde… pero puedo hacerlo – negué con mi cabeza – entonces Heidi apareció, planeaba ignorarla, no me importaba que viera medio mundo ese video, ni siquiera mis padres, pero… Heidi me dio razones para que me importase, porque a ti te dañaría, y no podría dejar que alguien lo hiciera si podía evitarlo, así que tuve que mentir, intente darle un doble significado a todo, y esperaba que entendieras, pero supe al ver tus ojos que me habías creído, cada una de mis palabras, cuando subiste a tu camioneta, intente decirte que no me creyeras… pero no me entendiste o no me viste diciendo mi monologo mudo... – no había entendido – iba a venir a tu casa, pero al llegar a mi casa me sentía exhausto, cansado y sentía que una parte de mi ya no estaba…

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte pero pareció no escucharme

- Me fui a mi cuarto y quede dormido, me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, quise darme a golpes por no haber venido como había intentado decirte en el estacionamiento… y hoy en la escuela decidí enfrentar de nuevo a Heidi y que ese video no me importase… al llegar a la escuela, te vi bajar de tu camioneta, como siempre lo hacia, me pregunte mentalmente porque el nuevo cambio, no es que diga que no se te ve bien, es lindo, pero… me gustaba también el otro, la chica con el cabello agarrado, sin maquillaje, ropa casual… me gustaba de verdad, tuve que soportar los comentarios sobre ti todo el día, sobre las posibles razones de tu cambio, hubo cientos fuera de lugar y otras mas diciendo que era para llamar mi atención… - quise que la tierra me tragase y esperaba que Edward no creyera que yo era ese tipo de chicas – pero descubrí que no importaba, porque yo…. No importaba que usaras, como te vistieras, o como te peinaras, tu seguirías siendo al final la misma chica, lo comprobé cuando te vi en el mismo lugar de siempre, con tu desayuno de siempre, todo iba bien cuando me acerque a hablarte, no muchos estaban prestándonos atención, pero como siempre Heidi arruina lo bueno, y dijo cientos de tonterías tan absurdas como falsas, iba a decir cosas que no debía, pero por ti misma comenzaste a defenderte… cuando el director apareció supe desde el inicio que no te creería a ti… Heidi sabe sobreactuar cuando quiere y parece demasiado real, es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo… así que tuve que salir al rescate, cuando supe que no podrías terminar de defenderte ante el director y lo que te pedía… se llevo a Heidi, la cual esta suspendida tres días… y luego saliste corriendo de ahí… fui a buscarte pero no te encontré… y al darme cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde me fui… estuve dándole vueltas entre venir y no venir, y cuando me decidí por venir planee como hacerlo y que decir, pero ya te dije que se me ha olvidado todo mi guion, así que… espero que hayas comprendido al menos que…

- No era una broma – termine por él

- No… - me estremecí de frio – solo tengo una que otra duda al respecto… ¿Por qué tu cambio de vestir?

- Quería demostrarles que podía ser mucho mejor que todos ustedes, visten bien, aparentan ser perfectos físicamente, Isabella Swan puede hacerlo también sin que el ego se me suba a la cabeza y se los demostré

- Isabella Swan puede hacer cientos de cosas maravillosas

- No

- Soportar a Heidi ya es bastante

- Eso es todo lo que he hecho, nadie ve mas allá de lo de fuera, nadie

- Claro que si

- No, Edward, no… solo estas bastante confundido – entonces comprendí, que si quizás no había sido el beso una broma, y fue algo así como un momento confuso hoy por la mañana solo había sido un momento confuso dejándose guiar por lo físico y superficial y quizás lo de ayer había sido un momento donde se había hartado de ser el chico bueno, como dijo Heidi, quizás Edward llego a ser ese tipo de chicos que salía con media escuela y por alguna extraña razón intento dejar eso, pero simplemente se harto y me beso sabiendo que lo amaba con locura, pero eso ahora me dejaba en la duda de… ¿En verdad estaba enamorado? Yo sabia que nunca besaría a alguien sabiendo que amaba a otra persona, ¿Con los hombres era diferente?

- ¿De que hablas?

- No me besarías si yo vistiese mal, o si físicamente estuviera…

- Te bese ayer ¿NO? – Abrí mi boca ofendida – no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que…ayer que vestías completamente normal para ser tu, con tu estilo sin nada que ver a como te vestiste hoy, te bese, y lo hice por que quise y es algo que yo…

- ¿Qué tu?

- Me gusta la extraña manera en la que te centras al leer, como mueves tus labios cuando lees sin emitir ningún sonido, como pasar tu mano por tus mechones de cabello suelto, como acomodas tus lentes y suspiras frustrada cuando no se quedan donde deben, me gusta como muerdes tu manzana tan tranquila y con paciencia sin ninguna preocupación, como caminas casi con torpeza en clase de gimnasia, como te sonrojas después de hacer ejercicio, como muerdes tu lápiz mientras terminas alguna tarea importante que hubieses olvidado y la manera tan discreta en la que miras a mi mesa cuando entras a la cafetería, como siempre que estas en problema buscas que nadie este prestando atención pero sobre todo como te quedas mirando hacia donde estoy mas tiempo… - aquella descripción tan detallada me recordaba a las mías sobre Edward, parecía obsesión quizás para muchos o un divertido pasa tiempo, pero si alguna vez lo sentías o te había sucedido, sabias que estaba esa persona… ¿Edward estaba enamorado de mi? – me gustas Bella… quizás porque no eres como las otras chicas, o haces cosas demasiado raras, pero… me gustas en serio, y no por como vistas, sino por como actúas y eres… y aunque había planeado hacer lo siguiente de otra manera no puedo soportar… no hacerlo – se acerco aun mas a mi y me beso

* * *

Chicas me wustaria que se pasaran por mi perfil y se leyesen los otros fics y one shots que tengo xD

en especial...

LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO

la cual esta en el concurso de mi amado bff


	4. 4 Relacion

_- Te bese ayer ¿NO? – Abrí mi boca ofendida – no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que…ayer que vestías completamente normal para ser tu, con tu estilo sin nada que ver a como te vestiste hoy, te bese, y lo hice por que quise y es algo que yo…_

_- ¿Qué tu?_

_- Me gusta la extraña manera en la que te centras al leer, como mueves tus labios cuando lees sin emitir ningún sonido, como pasar tu mano por tus mechones de cabello suelto, como acomodas tus lentes y suspiras frustrada cuando no se quedan donde deben, me gusta como muerdes tu manzana tan tranquila y con paciencia sin ninguna preocupación, como caminas casi con torpeza en clase de gimnasia, como te sonrojas después de hacer ejercicio, como muerdes tu lápiz mientras terminas alguna tarea importante que hubieses olvidado y la manera tan discreta en la que miras a mi mesa cuando entras a la cafetería, como siempre que estas en problema buscas que nadie este prestando atención pero sobre todo como te quedas mirando hacia donde estoy mas tiempo… - aquella descripción tan detallada me recordaba a las mías sobre Edward, parecía obsesión quizás para muchos o un divertido pasa tiempo, pero si alguna vez lo sentías o te había sucedido, sabias que estaba esa persona… ¿Edward estaba enamorado de mi? – me gustas Bella… quizás porque no eres como las otras chicas, o haces cosas demasiado raras, pero… me gustas en serio, y no por como vistas, sino por como actúas y eres… y aunque había planeado hacer lo siguiente de otra manera no puedo soportar… no hacerlo – se acerco aun mas a mi y me beso_

* * *

- Ya se lo que quieres que diga - dije mirando a mi mejor amiga, Leah.

Estabamos sentadas platicando, en la sala de su casa mientras tomabamos una soda.

- !Edward Cullen te beso!

- Eso ya lo sabias - alce una ceja

- Si - penso un minuto en que decir antes de volver a hablar -!Edward Cullen te volvio a besar!

- No es para tanto... - respondi poniendo cara seria, y luego al ver el asombro en la cara de Leah sonrei - !Claro que lo es!

- Dios!, Como lo lograste? - me encogi de hombros

- Debiste verlo, llego a mitad de la noche y luego me dijo esas cosas tan lindas, por dios! Leah tenias que haber estado ahi, fue... fue como siempre me imagine que debia ser...

- Y luego que paso?

Aun podia repetir una y otra vez lo que habia sucedido hace menos de veinticuatro horas en mi mente una y otra vez sin perder detalles del momento

Me separe despues de unos segundos, en el momento desee volver a besarlo, besar es adictivo.

- Bella yo... - di un par de pasos hacia atras, necesitaba respirar su escencia me afixiaba casi olvidaba como debia respirar.

- Espera - di una vuelta en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba, no habia ningun vecino viendo la escena y las luces de mi casa se encontraban apagadas, pero sabia que solo era cuestion de minutos antes de que alguien nos notase. - Tienes que irte, por favor

- No! - me lance a tapar su boca con una de mis manos, para acallar su grito

- Edward Cullen vete - casi rugi molesta. Para despues quitar mi mano de sus labios

- Bella, tienes que escucharme - tomo mi mano, y la aleje al momento, por reflejo no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cercania.

- Ya escuche, pero tambien van a escucharte mis vecinos y despertaras a mis padres y... y va a empezar a ladrar el viejo Bob - el perro del vecino de al lado

- Viejo Bob?, Ese es su nombre? o realmente esta viejo?

- Ambas, mis vecinos tienen sentido del humor y supongo que siempre supieron que ese perro llegaria a la vejez... - me calle al notar que estaba hablando de algo sin sentido - vete Edward

- No me ire hasta que lo digas

- Que cosa?

- Tu ya sabes que cosa Bella

- No se de que diablos me hablas

- Ese vocabulario es normal en ti? - me desconcentro su pregunta.

- No... Edward vete

- Di que sientes algo por mi

- Eso ya lo sabes

- Quiero oirlo - baje mi cabeza al suelo, viendo mis tenis viejos y mis jeans que no habia tenido tiempo de cambiarme.

- Yo... tu... tu tambien me gustas

- Que cosa? Creo que no escuche bien

- Tambien me gustas - dije entre dientes

- Que te gusto?

- Edward, basta.

- Eso dijiste?

- si, eso dije. - Estaba roja de verguenza

- Yo te quiero Bella, mucho.

Levante la mirada poco a poco hasta llegar a sus ojos verdes. Note que estaba sonriendome y que segundos despues una mano suya estaba acomodando mis lentes que se habian movido un poco.

- Nos vemos en la escuela - beso mis labios rapidamente y sin decir nada se fue a su carro, camine... esta bien, corri adentro de la casa, afuera estaba haciendo demasiado frio.

Al estar dentro de casa sonrei como boba y note que temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabian si eran nervios o frio.

Camine de puntillas por la escalera y al llegar a mi recamara cerre con cuidado la puerta. Solte un largo suspiro de alivio y di media vuelta para ir a mi cama.

- Vas a contarme quien vino a estas horas de visita o debo advinarlo Isabella Swan - mama estaba sentada en la cama con una sonrisa en su cara, y no parecia una de terror, o de esas sonrisas que sueltan los padres cuando por fin sus hijos estan en problemas y ellos deben salir al ataque, probablemente su sonrisa se acercara mas a la de Leah cuando queria saber un buen chisme que otra cosa.

- Por favor, es tarde...

- Para visitas nocturnas, tienes toda la razon, pero nunca es tarde para hablar con tu pobre y solitaria madre.

- Para ya

- Vamos Bella, algun dia tienes que hablarme de chicos, no crees?

Negue con mi cabeza recordando todo aquello, Renee sabia arruinar los buenos momentos cuando queria.

- Oh dios!, tu madre se entero de todo esto antes que yo! - Leah parecia moleta, mucho.

- No le conte con detalles, le dije que Edward solo fue a aclarar un problema de la escuela, rumores. Nada fuera de lo normal.

- Pero tu eres la peor mentirosa del mundo Isabella Swan

- Deja de llamarme asi, sabes que odio cuando lo haces.

- Y te lo creyo?

- Claro que no, pero... dije el nombre de Edward y se fue tranquila a dormir.

- La verdad es que... mejor sigue contandome

- Que cosa? La verdad es que cosa?

- Tu sabes, todos esperabamos que terminaras casandote a los cuarenta, si alguna vez lo hacias... no! todos esperabamos que tuvieras novio a los cuarenta, si alguna vez lo tenias.

- Callate - le avente el cojin del sillon.

- Y que paso?

Habia ido a dormirme, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso por mi mente esa noche, ni siquiera estuve consciente que dormia hasta que mi madre fue a levantarme.

Me puse mis viejos jeans y una de las blusas que Leah habia escogido para mi, estuve tentada en volver a usar las lentillas pero negue con mi cabeza antes de tomar mis lentes. Deje suelto mi cabello despues de alisarlo y darle una linda forma para al final bajar a desayunar.

Si, desayuno, un licuado rapido. No queria que mama se diera cuenta de mi falta de libros. Ademas debia llegar a tiempo para encontrar mi mochila.

Probablemente la encontraria colgada de un arbol.

Sali de la casa rapido.

Debi suponerlo cuando lo vi recargado en la puerta de mi camioneta sonriendome despreocupadamente, fue imposible no devolverle una sonrisa, mas timida quizas pero correspondida.

- Buenos dias, como dormiste Bella? - alce mi ceja

- Edward, que haces aqui?

- Crei que necesitarias esto - agito lo que traia en una de sus manos, mi mochila, por supuesto.

- Gracias

- Anoche se me olvido devolvertela, hice tu tarea de ingles, supongo que no te molestara que haya intentado imitar tu caligrafia una muy...

- No critiques mi letra - sonrio. Me acerque para tomarla pero la alejo

- Ningun beso de buenos dias? - le di un beso en la mejilla, no sabia exactamente que habia entre nosotros, si es que habia algo.

- Correcto... - me paso mi mochila no muy contento - Me dijeron por ahi que vamos a la misma escuela, asi que... estaba pensando en que podriamos ahorrar gasolina si vienes conmigo - Negue con mi cabeza rapido.

- Veras... sere la burla de la escuela pero no me gusta serlo diario, entiendes? - bajo su mirada parecia dolido. - No me malinterpretes, me gustaria ir contigo, pero... no quiero que esto sea un mayor problema.

- No va a serlo, ahora estas conmigo Bella, no dejare que nadie te moleste - suspire

- Nunca vas a dejarme ganar una verdad?

- Claro que si... quieres manejar tu? - asenti sacando las llaves de mi carro, nego con su cabeza y me paso las suyas - No iremos en tu chatarra.

No le crei hasta que me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta su carro, abrio la puerta del piloto e hizo que entrara

- Puedo chocarlo, no soy muy buena manejando

- Eso lo se, escuche que tu padre te multo una vez por falta de velocidad

- Deja de burlarte de mi - intente empujarlo pero tomo mi mano y me acerco a el haciendo que nos besaramos. - Bien - me separe un poco - Conducire con una condicion... tengo preguntas que hacerte y quiero respuestas

- Como gustes amor - no pude decir nada sorprendida por esa palabra _amor, _nadie ademas de Renee me llamaban asi, entre al carro y acomode los espejos y el asiento. - Es mucho mas sencillo manejar este que tu carro

- Deja de burlarte de mi automovil, quieres?

Encendi el carro, era verdad, era mucho mas sencillo manejar su auto y sobretodo era mucho mas silencioso.

- Que preguntas tienes?

- Promete que seras sincero

- Soy una persona sincera

- Bien... con cuantas chicas has salido? - fui al grano

- Tu no te andas con rodeos... vamos Bella, no es correcto que responda eso

- Dijiste que serias sincero, quiero que respondas Edward

- Bien... si respondo... no saldras huyendo verdad? - note un cierto timbre de temor en su voz

- No... no creo

- Te refieres a novias que les presento a mis padres y esas cosas? - asenti - Ninguna, no se me dan las relaciones formales... bueno antes... pero ninguna, creo...

- Y las que no son formales?

- Unas veinte quizas - me desconcentro un poco su respuesta - quizas mas - perdi por un momento el control del volante, Edward tuvo que tomarlo para que no chocara - Bella?

- Ni siquiera tienes esa edad - tome el volante de nuevo intentando tranquilizarme

- Tuve mi momento de rebeldia.

- Y con cuantas de ellas te acostaste? - queria saber en que me estaba metiendo.

- Bella!

- Solo responde

- No puedo decirte

- Solo dimelo

- Arruinaras mi reputacion si se lo cuentas a alguien - sonrei, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, mas bien era falsa. - Ninguna, yo se lo que todos piensan, Edward Cullen cobra por una noche, y esas cosas - sonrei por su comentario - pero no soy asi, nunca salia de unos varios besos y citas, ´pero nunca pasaba a mas porque no habia nada. Ellas solo hablaban de compras, fiestas, vestidos, sus maquillajes. Tengo cara de chica? claro que no, no necesito hablar con nadie de esas cosas, ni que me cuenten esas cosas. Asi que estas avisada Bella Swan, no cobro - me rei - no, yo... solo he esperado por encontrar a una buena chica.

- Alguna vez crees que podras encontrarla? - No desvie la vista del camino cuando dije aquello, no queria que me viera, aunque sabia que lo hacia.

- No, ya la encontre

- Ah si?

- Si... es una chica con preguntas indiscretas y es a la unica que he dejado que maneje mi carro, ya veo quien tendra los pantalones en la relacion - sonrei, _relacion_, al menos pensaba en nosotros de ese modo.

- Pero no me hables de compras, ni tu ropa nueva entendido? - se rio, su risa me gustaba, mucho - Porque no te gustan las relaciones serias?

- Nunca dije eso

- Lo hiciste

- Dije que antes no habia tenido ninguna, mi hermana se habria llevado bien con todas porque ella ama las compras pero a mis padres les daria un infarto si les hubiera presentado a tantas, ya te dije ninguna paso de un par de citas... pero me gustaria tener una relacion seria. - sonrei - mis papas quieren que les presente a alguien, y mi hermano dice que... ademas seria divertido conocer al Jefe Swan como suegro no te parece?, he escuchado que tu mama cocina muy ricas galletas, crees que me deje probar alguna si me porto bien con su hija?

- En realidad las pide por catalogo, mi madre no cocina bien... y nunca le he presentado un chico a Charlie pero podria asegurarme de que no estuviera su arma cuando eso suceda.

- Que cosa?

- Cuando... ya sabes, te presente a mi padre

- Ves?... las relaciones serias creo que se me darian muy bien.

- Y que dice tu hermano?

- No se te escapa ninguna... que... dice que quiere una nueva hermana y que no sea adicta a las compras, tu lo eres?

- Compras? yo? Debes estar bromeando, odio ir de compras.

Ya estabamos en la escuela, habia terminado de estacionar el carro de Edward, y no queria bajarme. mi corazon comenzo a latir fuerte y solte varias veces el aire en mis pulmones para tranquilizarme.

- Bella, estoy aqui no dejare que nadie se meta contigo, ya te lo dije.

- Pero si una de tus... admiradoras me salta encima voy a patearte a ti el trasero

- Me encanta tu vocabulario - se acerco para darme un beso y luego bajo del carro, espere a que me abriera la puerta, solo me concentre en Edward, no queria voltear a ver a nadie mas. - Por fin!

- Que cosa?

- Alguien que espera en el asiento mientras doi la vuelta para abrir la puerta

- Muy gracioso

Edward estaba cargando mi mochila con una de sus manos mientras la otra la traia en su espalda y con su brazo sobrante me lo pasaba sobre los hombros.

- No necesitas mirarlos Bella, solo mirame a mi - eso hice, me centre en su mirada tierna y en como bajo su cabeza para besar mi frente

- Eso intento

Me llevo a mi primer clase, y antes de irse, despues de darme mi mochila dijo.

- Nos vemos en la cafeteria, Alice quiere conocerte - su hermana, le habia Edward hablado de mi.

- No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres - le dije antes de que se fuera, me sonrio.

- Quien dijo que no quiero? Pero no te dejare ir con ella de compras

- Yo a ti tampoco - se fue riendo, lo vi alejarse por el pasillo antes de entrar a mi clase, en esta la compartia con Jane, quien me miraba lanzandome fuego, desvie mi mirada a otro lado. Me sente en mi lugar normal, me di cuenta que los chicos que solian sentarse lo mas alejados de mi ahora me rodeaban como lobos al acecho.

Apenas pude prestar antencion a la clase de ingles, saque mi cuaderno de ingles, Edward habia dicho que hizo mi tarea, habri en la ultima hoja usada, era la imitacion de mi caligrafia por Edward, confie en sus aprendizajes y no la revise, en una esquina de esa hoja decia "_Ve al final del cuaderno"._

Comence a hojear mi cuaderno rapido hasta llegar al ultimo.

_Ya se que estas no son las cosas que se hacen comunmente, y bueno... vamos, tenemos diescisiete pero la originalidad nunca pasa de moda verdad? Y ya que ninguno de los dos esta a la moda no necesito eso._

_Quieres ser mi novia?._

_Si... No_

Sonrei, encerre mi respuesta con un corazon. La clase paso sin mas, solo ansiaba que pasaran las siguientes dos horas para ver a Edward.

Resulto que mi tarea estaba mucho mas que bien, la siguiente clase que me tocaban dos horas seguidas la tuve libre sin embargo Edward si tenia clase, asi que me fui a la cafeteria, a perder parte de mi tiempo en nada. Saque mi libro que habia leido ayer, solo para matar tiempo mientras pasaban las horas.

- Bella! - levante mi mirada, un chico de cabello rubio se acercaba a mi mesa, lo reconoci como uno de los que habia estado cerca de mi en ingles y con quien aparentemente tambien compartia esta clase.

- Ah...

- Mike Newton

- Que pasa?

- Nada, solo que... te vi sola y pense que podia charlar contigo un rato

- Estoy leyendo - mostre mi libro

- Ya lo note... me preguntaba si... tendrias libre algun dia del fin de semana que llega, es decir... de mañana.

No pude responder nada, cuando alguien lo hizo por mi

- Veras Newton, Bella tiene planes conmigo para todo el fin de semana, a decir verdad creo que tenemos planes para... no se... siempre? - gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con Edward que fulminaba con la mirada a Mike.

- Le pregunte a Bella, Cullen.

- Si, me di cuenta... Bella? - ambos me miraban esperando mi respuesta.

- Estare ocupada con Edward, Mike

- Supongo que el siguiente fin de semana - negue con mi cabeza pero el ya se habia ido.

Edward se sento a mi lado y tomo mi mochila, lo mire sin entender que hacia

- Que te pasa? - se la quite de las manos

- Solo busco algo que deje aqui, ayer lo olvide - se la devolvi no muy confiada.

Segui leyendo mi libro intentando olvidar lo que habia pasado minutos antes.

- Donde la dejaste?

- Que cosa? - sonrei

- Tu sabes de que estoy hablando... la arrancaste?... - me miro nervioso - Ya veo... - trago saliva - ire por nuestro almuerzo - se levanto rapido sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, vi a Alice caminar hacia mi mesa, pero Edward la tomo del brazo y la jalo a donde se pedia la comida, estaban hablando de algo rapido, ella solo miraba a su hermano y luego a donde yo estaba entrecerrando sus ojos.

No parecia la mirada de alguien que quiere conocerte, trague saliva. Yo no era la clase de chica que le agrado a las personas, pero que mierda me pasaba? yo no le agradaba a nadie. Solo a mis padres, a Leah, Jacob, los chicos de La Reserva y Edward. Pero este ultimo parecia ahora un poco molesto, asi que ya no sabia que pensar, mi corazon latia rapido.

Tome mi celular rapido y le envie un mensaje de texto a Leah

_Ire a tu casa en la tarde, besos._

Guarde mi libro rapido en mi mochila y saque de mi pantalon la hoja que habia arrancado de mi cuaderno, la puse debajo de la mochila que Edward habia dejado en la mesa.

Edward caminaba de regreso a donde estaba, sin ningun almuerzo, y ya no parecia nada relajado.

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro, regreso en un rato...

- Edward... no tienes porque irte tu, yo me voy - no espere que respondiera nada y me marche corriendo de ahi, no sabia que le pasaba pero no queria estar ahi cuando las cosas se pusieran feas.

Cuando estuve fuera de la cafeteria comence a caminar, sin destino alguno.

Camine, y camine solo pensando en Edward y en su cambio de humor, Tendria algun caso de bipolaridad del que no estaba enterada?

- Bella! - me gire rapido, no era Edward, era Mike Newton, de nuevo.

- Hola...

- Oye, ya que no esta Cullen merodeando puedes decirme la verdad, quieres salir o no conmigo? - era la invitacion mas descortez que habia escuchado aunque no hubieran sido muchas, no mas de tres.

- Mike ya te dije que no.

- No?

- No

- Yo me se la historia, Edward te beso y vaya cambio que diste, podria yo besarte y vemos que sucede que dices? - di un paso alejandome de el

- Dije que no.

Se acerco a mi, di varios pasos retrocediendo

- Mike basta, apenas y te conozco... ademas, tengo novio - aunque el aun no lo supiera

- Edward Cullen, todos lo saben, pero para algo existe el termino "terminar".

- Y tambien el de romper nariz - respondi sorprendiendo incluso a mi misma.

- Tu vas a pegarme? Ratita de biblioteca - me encogi con el apodo.

- Ella no, pero yo si - de la nada aparecio Edward, que azoto su puño contra la nariz de Mike. - Y tiene nombre - Esperaba realmente una mejor respuesta de Newton que solo salir corriendo. - Estas bien? - negue con mi cabeza

- Te lastimaste? - le pregunte

- No, te encuentras tu bien? - asenti

- De donde saliste?

- Detras de ti... ven - me tomo de la mano, el era bipolar, yo lo sabia. De coraje, a golpear a preocupado a... Edward

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a un area donde no habia tantas personas.

- Oye... me porte muy infantil, digo... que no quieras ser mi novia... yo entiendo... pero seremos amigos no?

- Que? - frunci mi ceño

- Que podemos ser amigos

- De donde sacas que no quiero ser tu novia? - me queje, estaba enojada, mucho.

- Que... arrancaste la hoja, no me respondiste nada, es muy obvio Bella.

- Tienes razon... - bajo su cabeza - eres muy infantil y tonto, te deje la respuesta en la mesa.

- No vi ninguna hoja. - parecia avergonzado.

- Entonces ve y buscala

- Bromeas no? No voy a volver alla sin tu respuesta

- Pero mi respuesta esta en la cafeteria

- No, tu respuesta esta aqui. Bella... yo tampoco hago estas cosas, pero... quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que si - me lance a sus brazos.

- Pero no me hables de maquillaje, ni tus vestidos bonitos.

- No uso vestidos - me separo un poco

- Deberiamos ir a comprar...

- No iremos de compras, a caso me ves cara de chica? - se rio.

- Solo bromeaba - me beso, muchas veces, demasiadas.

Y cuando despues de un rato abri un ojo solo para verificar que nada malo iba a pasar su nariz acariciando mi rostro me respondio mis dudas.

- Creo que te amo - suspire abrazandolo un poco

- Creo que yo tambien lo hago

- Prometeme dos cosas...

- Depende cuales sean

- Que siempre seran mios tus fines de semana y... que no cambiaras por nada del mundo.

- No lo hare, no cambiare y mi agenda es solo tuya Edward Cullen.

Leah me miraba expectante

- Si somos novios - solto un grito de felicidad

- Eso es perfecto!

- Si... y mi novio creo que ya llego por mi - dije cuando escuche la puerta de la casa de Leah siendo tocada, ella se levanto a abrir.

Esta bien Edward me envio un mensaje avisandome que estaba afuera, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

- Asi que tu eres Edward Cullen, no he logrado que Bella se calle, solo cuenta cosas de ti y uf - bufe molesta y avergonzada, me levante para irme.

- Adios Leah - me despedi.

- Adios Bella, Edward un gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mio.

Cuando ibamos caminando a su carro, Edward me beso en los labios rapido.

- Puedo acostumbrarme a esto - dijo

- Que cosa?

- Ir por ti por las mañanas, llevarte a casa de amigas, conocer a tus padres, tu a mi familia, y no se... quien dice que no puede que yo espante a uno que otro admirador tuyo

- Espanta todos los que quieras, no necesito a ninguno de ellos, solo al chico que estoy a punto de besar.

- Ah si? - sonrio

- Si - me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla

- Eres mala

- Pero asi es como me quieres no?

- Claro - acomodo mis lentes - asi es como te quiero.

Y yo podria acostumbrarme a pasar el resto de mis dias a su lado, o terminar la escuela juntos, ir a la misma universidad y con suerte sorprendo a mis padres y me caso antes de los cuarenta, quizas a los treinta.

Uno nunca sabe.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, pasen a mi perfil**


	5. 1 Probablemente

**Disculaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**Un amor platonico**

**POV EDWARD, CAPITULO 1**

**_angielizz_  
**

* * *

El instituto de Forks... podia convertirse en todo un infierno, para muchos, la verdad es que a esta edad el instituto solo era un cielo para los que hacian un infierno de los otros, asi de sencillo.

- Invitala a salir Edward, me provocas jaqueca - Rose, la novia de mi hermano Emmet, llevaban un par de años saliendo y eso no evitaba que algunas veces como ahora mismo ella fuera la que me provocara a mi jaqueca.

Se referia a Heidi, quien acabando de llegar a mi mesa de manera provocativa y al ver mi poco atencion se habia marchado, no sin antes haberle dado un golpe a la mesa.

- A mi me causa migraña Rosalie - me molestaba que no entendiera que ya no era el mismo chico.  
Ya no invitaba a salir a las chicas solo para ahorrarme tiempo perdido

Alice me sonrio comprensibamente y empezo a hablar con Rose algo de una salida de chicas y compras, deje de prestarles atencion y gire mi vista a un mejor paisaje.

Isabella Swan. Para muchos un millon de apodos atacando a su persona, rata, nerd, ratita de biblioteca, tonta...demasiados para una chica tan indefensa como Bella.

Bella, asi solia corregir a la gente que la llamaba por su nombre completo y despues de unas semanas al ver que por alguna causa extraña no era del agrado de nadie, dejo que la llamaran como les diera la gana.

Pero yo no, yo no podia dejar que la llamaran asi.

Odiaba admitir que en un principio tampoco habia sido de mi agrado, no entendia porque la falta de interes en si misma, usar ropa un par de tallas mas grandes y traer siempre su cabello agarrado en una coleta, pero entonces comprendi es que no era un falta de interes es que simplemente ella no era como los demas.

Tambien solia molestarme que dejara que le golpearan el hombro cuando pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin decir nada o dejase que las personas se burlaran de ella, es frustrante ver a alguien que no se defiende.

Y habia dejado de verla como el bicho raro, un dia de compras con Alice, de repente la vi pasar junto con otra chica que no iba en la escuela de Forks, se veia distinta a como la conocia en el instituto.

Se reia!, eso ya era un avance, se reia y llevaba el cabello suelto, ademas traia una blusa que probablemente era mas cercana a su talla... ahi supe que Isabella Swan ocultaba mucho mas de lo que todos creian, era hermosa...

Y ella se veia linda riendo, y en ese momento solo me sorprendio aquello... pero todo el dia estuve pensando en ella, y al siguiente dia en la escuela no dejaba de verla, hasta que un dia en deportes golpee con mi puño a Mike Newton por estar hablando mal de ella sin ningun motivo. Todos los chicos se habian quedando viendome como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

- De una dama no se habla asi - y nadie dijo mas, Isabella Swan dejo de ser burla un par de semanas en deportes y luego rara vez alguien hablaba mal de ninguna chica.

Me habia enamorado de ella, y solo con saberlo me aterrorizo, jamas me habia enamorado de ninguna chica, nunca en mi vida. Me habia dado pavor hacerlo, quizas porque nunca tuve una relacion fija, y ninguna de ellas era realmente interesante.

Habia salido con varias chicas, demasiadas quizas, y no era por ser el casanova de Forks, simplemente ninguna era la adecuada. Y todas tenian algo, hermosas, risueñas, listas, tontas, adorables, rudas, gritonas, silenciosas, lanzadas, timidas... ninguna me atraia lo suficiente.

Y que ella lo hiciera era aterrador.

- Es muy bonita - me habia dicho Alice una vez cuando me descubrio mirandola en la cafeteria por un largo tiempo... si me hubiera encontrado mirando a otra chica quizas hubiera bufado, no!... si yo no la amara quizas hubiera reido incluso, pero solo pude asentir como bobo  
- Es hermosa Alice, es hermosa.  
Y lo era, era la mujer mas hermosa que yo habia conocida, y era una belleza mas alla de exterior tambien interior.

Bella tenia mucho mas para mostrarle al mundo, tenia un millon de cosas que los demas deberian de aprender de ella, esperaba que un dia aquello sucediera, queria estar presente cuando ese dia llegara... pero empezaba a temer que el dia que pasara ella perdiera demasiado tiempo.

- Isabella Swan esta de nuevo en problemas - comento Emmet con voz un poco burlona, odiaba que el fuera uno de esos chicos que no hacian mas que molestarla. Sin embargo mi hermano un par de semanas atras habia tenido que aprender a las malas que yo odiaba que molestara a Bella y le llamara con apodos, asi que por lo menos ahora se ahorraba malos comentarios, al menos cuando yo estaba cerca.

Aquello llamo mi atencion, voltee a su mesa, Heidi estaba ahi molestandola probablemente

- ¿En serio? – Heidi estaba levantando la voz, lo mas seguro que solo para llamar la atencion, Bella se levanto de su lugar dejando su cuaderno a un lado, se iba a defender... ella miraba a todos lados, lo mas probable es que buscando algun maestro cerca pero ellos no solian hacerse cargo de sus turnos de cafeteria, por lo que no habia nadie cerca.

Y entonces miro a mi mesa, a veces lo hacia, Alice decia que nunca dejaba de mirarme, otras veces yo la habia descubierto mirandome y era algo que me gustaba, al menos ella estaba interesada. Miro con panico a mi lugar, a mi, como si me pidiera que la ayudara, como si supiera que yo intentaba cuidarla a sus espaldas. Rapido miro de nuevo a Heidi

- Si, ya me escuchaste

- Entonces… dame tu tarea – dijo Jane, era la clase de chicas que parece tanto adorable y resulta ser el doble de detestable.

- No…

- ¿En serio? – Y luego Jane hizo esa cosa que hacia para intimidar a las personas, se trono los dedos de la mano. Y si ella se atrevia a golpear a Bella, porque aquellas amenazas aveces las cumplia, yo me encargaria de que el director se enterara y la expulsaran de inmediato.

- Aja… ya me escuchaste – su voz estaba temblando y se mordia los labios, mire a todos lados, todo mundo estaba atento

Y de repente se escucho un golpee, regrese mi vista a Bella, temiendo que Jane la hubiese golpeado, sin embargo ahora estaba en el suelo, probablemente habia tropezado, me levante de mi lugar molesto, esto era el colmo, era el colmo de los colmos.

Todos comenzaron a reir ruidosa y falsamente, los odiaba, odiaba que el instituto estuviera lleno de idiotas poco sentimentales y anti respetuosos.

Y como supuse, ella salio corriendo, camine molesto hacia Heidi, todos volvieron a callar, esperaban algo mas de accion, accion es lo que les darias.

- Porque no te buscas un hueso que morder y dejas a Bella en paz - bien, la habia llamado perra y ella lo habia captado a la primera, igual que muchos. Y entonces tomo el cuaderno que estaba en la mesa, el de Bella... empezo a hojearlo y cuando llego a la ultima pagina sonrio  
- Creo que alguien esta enamorada - mi corazon se detuvo un momento, yo sabia lo que las mujeres suelen hacer con la ultima pagina de sus cuadernos. - Bella... y Edward - di un paso atras sorprendido - Edward, Edward Cullen... Edward, Edward, Bella C., creo que se refiere a tu apellido cariño, Edward y Bella... - todos estaban riendo, yo no le encontraba la gracia

- Basta ya - esta bien, odio estar catalogado como... popular pero eso tiene sus ventajas, todos se callaron, le arrebate el cuaderno de Bella de sus manos - Dije que consiguieras un hueso no el cuaderno

Y volvieron a reir, pero esta vez de Heidi.

Me aleje de ahi corriendo, y cuando divise a Bella en el estacionamiento me di una rapida oportunidad, ojee su cuaderno, era verdad... mi nombre y el suyo, muchas, muchas veces.

Le gustaba.

- Creo que alguien esta enamorada - escuche la voz de Heidi en mi mente, odiaba su voz pero como me habia encantado esa frase.

Corri a donde estaba Bella, cerca de su cacharro, que ella llamaba automovil probablemente.

Estaba al lado de su carro tomando su estomago, estaba llorando seguramente.

- ¡HEY! – decidi que debia irme presentando, se volteo a verme, estaba llorando.

- Eeeee… - esta era la primera vez que tendria que escucharla hablarme, y esperaba que volviera a haber una segunda y milesima vez.

- Lo olvidaste – le entregue su libro, me miro entrecerrando los ojos y mirando su cuaderno con desconfianza

- Gracias… - su voz era encantadora inclusive aunque sonase un poco ronca

- De nada, mi nombre es… - queria tener una presentacion formal, pero me interrumpio

- Se quien eres – dijo rápidamente – todo mundo sabe quien eres – no dejo siquiera que me emocionara un poco cuando aclaro eso

- Amm… bueno, lo que hizo Heidi fue…- queria darle a entender que a mi tambien me molestaba eso

- No importa – me interrumpio de nuevo – así es ella…

- ¿La estas defendiendo? – era asombroso como ni para eso podia defenderse, estaba defendiendo a su atacante

- No, no exactamente

- ¿Ah no? – Alice dijo que ella parecia una chica complicada, no tenia idea de cuanto

- No… así son todos ustedes, ricos, populares y todo mundo los conoce, a veces el ego se les sube a la cabeza – sus ojos me miraban fijamente, pero eso no evitaba que me doliera menos sus comentarios

- ¿Crees que todos nosotros somos así? – crees que soy asi?

- La mayoría, si, eso creo…- Acaso yo estaba en esa mayoria?

- ¿Crees que yo soy así?

- ¿Importa? – estaba actuando un poco cortante, tenia que admitirlo.

- Si…

- ¿Por qué? Al final de cuentas, tu y yo nunca volveremos a hablarnos, lo haces… por simple… cortesía, pero te iras y todo volverá a lo de siempre, tu eres popular… medio mundo sabe quien eres, pero en cambio… yo, a mi nadie me conoce, así que no importa, porque dudo que tu y yo volvamos a tener alguna conversación – me dolia que aquello pareciera dolerle tanto y me molestaba su falta de autoestima – ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, así que Edward – Claro que sabia su nombre, sabia muchisimas cosas de ella – creo que no importa si respondo o no a tu duda

- A mi si, a mi si - dije bajando la voz como seguir… yo, yo… como quieras… - mire hacia sus converse, parecian ya un poco gastados.– nos vemos luego… adiós Bella – me despedi mirandola a la cara, sonrio timidamente e incluso parecio que estaba ocultando aquella sonrisa que me gustaba tanto.

Di media vuelta, ella era un caso perdido.

No tenia la mas remota idea de como pude haberme enamorado de alguien tan complicada como Isabella Swan.

- ¡EDWARD! – escuche su grite, voltee mi cabeza no muy seguro de que ella me hubiera hablado a mi – quizás, tan solo quizás, opino que tu no eres como los demás – sonrei, gire mi vista al frente intentando quitar la boba sonrisa que tenia en el rostro. Espere unos segundos, intentaba escuchar la puerta cerrarse de su carro o el motor de este, pero no habia nada.

Gire lentamente la cara, ella estaba volteando hacia su vehiculo, esperando... no, esperandome.

Avance hacia ella intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Ella empezo a caminar a su carro y se detuvo, lo mas probable es que escucho mis pasos en el piso que tenia aun un poco de agua. No me detuve, esta seria mi unica oportunidad y no podia perderla, no yo...

Se giro, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese. Su cuerpo estaba tieso como una piedra, pense en separarme por un segundo pero ella comenzo a corresponderlo, sus manos iban y venian de mi pecho a mis hombros.

Tenia la piel mas suave que pudiera recordar, y su cintura se amoldaba perfectamente en mi mano, como si estuviera diseñada para ir ahi.

Tenia tantas ganas de confesarme, queria gritarle cuanto la amaba y pedirle que estuviera conmigo. Pero a la vez no queria separar sus labios.

Ella lo hizo, abri un ojo esperando un golpe o algo y me encontre con sus ojos cerrandos y su rostro tranquilo, ya no habia ninguna lagrima, mis manos las habian eliminado por completo.

Acerque mi cara a su rostro tocando su nariz con la mia y cerrando los ojos dejandome llevar por la sensacion

- Ríete de mi – se separo de mi dando aquel grito, abri los ojos sorprendidos, que mosca le habia picado esta vez?

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? - parecia estar molesta, mucho... y dolida, sus ojos estaban volviendo a ponerse llorosos

- ¿Bella? – pregunte preocupado, que habia echo mal? Me acerque a ella para abrazarla

- Vete – me pego un par de veces, me acerque a ella y la abrace aunque aun podia sentirla golpeando mi pecho, lo que ella probablemente clasificaba como un golpe de verda

- No, no me iré - no lo haria, no ahora que la tenia en mis brazos

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, vete – sentia sus lagrimas, sabia que estaba llorando, su voz lo dejaba muy claro.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me haz besado ¿y me preguntas que paso? - diablos... tenia que ser tan directa?

- Tu no… ¿tu no querías besarme?… pero… - ahora si que estaba confundido, las mujeres son complicadas demasiado!

- Como dije, se les sube el ego a la cabeza –volvio a golpearme, su comentarios eran bastante hirientes, yo no era como ningun idiota de esta escuela, y ella no lo sabia.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡SALGAN YA! – grito, aturdiendome - ¡que todos vean como el perfecto de Edward Cullen, me ha hecho creer que… - que te amo...se callo, le limpie sus lagrimas de sus mejillas estaba empezando a odiar algo mas en esta vida, sus lagrimas. – tu no puedes quererme Edward, no puedes – sonrei molesto

- No… - te amo, me interrumpio de nuevo... ella era un poco maleducada

- Lo sabía…

- Y no hay nadie aquí afuera, aparte de tu y yo – queria que entendiera que no estaba jugando con ella

- ¿Por qué me besaste entonces?, ¿si no me quieres?, ¿Si no era por una pesada broma?, ¿Entonces porque?

- Por esto… - sentia sus manos alejandome, y estaba tiesa, me separe, no queria besarla a la fuerza

- No – susurro

- ¿Por qué?…-

- Porque tú no me quieres… y ya será bastante cruel sin esto, así que… - la bese de nuevo, si me quitaba lo aceptaria... sin embargo esta vez lo correspondio y no hubo razon alguna para alejarme. senti su agarre en mi camisa, no me ire Bella, no lo hare

Ella era un poco mas bajita que yo, asi que fue un poco incomodo tocar su frente con la mia.

- Bella… yo… - tenia que decirle mis sentimientos, y si ella no queria nada conmigo entonces dejarla tranquila.

Y como pocas veces suele sucederme que nada sale bien, escuche las risas...

Esto no podia estarme pasando, donde estaba mi suerte cuando la necesitaba? Me gire, el clan de Heidi y los tarados del equipo de deportes estaban ahi, entre los otros clasicos chismosos que solo corren a los lugares donde se ve una buena historia de cual burlarse o solo para molestar

- Eso ha sido lo mas gracioso que haz hecho Edward – dijo Felix, el y yo no nos llevabamos bien... una corta y sencilla historia, el salia antes con Heidi, yo le guste a ella, ella lo boto, ella me sigue, yo la boto, me gusta Bella, Felix me odia, Heidi odia a Bella... no es muy complicado.– que Heidi lea el cuaderno de la ratita y… - Si el volvia a llamarla de ese modo, lo golpearia.

- Cállate Felix, su nombre es…- me interrumpio.

Pero es que acaso nadie tiene modales?

- Lo se, lo se, todos aquí saben su nombre, el cuaderno de ella nos lo recordó varias veces –volvio a burlarse, haciendo que los tontos que le seguian se rieran.

- Pero, tu si que eres un maestro para las bromas, venir y besarla, wow, creía que fuiste a otra parte por la vergüenza pero cuando un chico entro y dijo que los vieron besarse… - se estaba vengando, ya lo sabia... no me sorprendia que Heidi le hubiese dicho a Felix que a mi me gustaba Bella y ahora solo quisieran joderme la vida - supuse que intentabas vengarte por la vergüenza que pasaste, así que… ya dile a la pobre mosquita muerta que solo bromeabas con ella

- Heidi, solamente... - CALLATE!

- Lo se, lo se, eres muy modesto si piensas hacernos creer que solo se dio, bueno, nadie aquí desaprovecharía la oportunidad de avergonzar a la nerd... - una mas, ella tenia suerte de ser mujer, porque realmente estaba a punto de matarla, negue con mi cabeza.

- Se llama Bella - le grite enfadado, ella dio un paso atras

- Es lo mismo, estamos hablando de la misma persona al final – lo decia como si Bella fuera un objeto, escuche algo contra el carro de Bella, probablemente ella intentando irse y era realmente lo mejor.

- Ni lo creas – dijo Jane saliendo detrás de Heidi, ya conocia ese andar, lo habia visto un par de veces, me movi para cubrir a Bella.

Porque si Jane se atrevia a tocarla no respondia por mis acciones.

- ¿podrías quitarte cariño?

- Yo estaba aquí antes Jane, creo que la que debe irse eres tu – no era comun mio burlarme de las mujeres, me consideraba un hombre que sabia de modales pero hoy habian llegado a su limites

- ¿disculpa? –

- Ya me escuchaste y todos ustedes pedazos de ignorantes y crédulos largo de aquí – Al menos logre espantar a la mayoria, solo quedaban esos pedazos de mierda y podrian dejarnos tranquilos

- Ve lo de esta manera cariño, tuviste lo que siempre deseaste sentir sus labios, supéralo y comprende que tu enamoramiento con Edward nunca se dará – le dijo Heidi a ella, mirandola de esa manera como si ella realmente tuviese la razon y por supuesto que se equivocaba.

Habia miles de probabilidades de que lo nuestro se diera, claro que todo esto estaba quitando mis posibilidades

- Te daré hasta tres si no… publicare este video por todo Forks – wow! que miedo!... bufe, que infantil era...– patéticamente dará la pobre de Bella lastima, sino quieres que se publique – que Heidi se hubiese enterado de mi enamoramiento por Bella era lo peor que pudo sucederme.

No queria que todos siguieran molestandola, no queria que nadie mas volviese a enfadarla, estaba harto de todo eso y yo iba ir y arruinar mas las cosas en su vida

– Dile que era una bromita pasada de momento pero una bromita que se te fue de las manos – era una enorme mentira, la peor de todas.

Podia ignorar a Heidi y hablar con Bella, pero conocia bien a la primera y sabria que haria algo para que todo pareciera algo de mal gusto contra Bella

- Adiós – vamos Bella, vete... estaba cubriendola que alguna de esas lunaticas evitara que se fuera

- Tu no te vas – mire a mi lado, ella ya no estaba detras mio, James la tenia sujetada... no podia hacerle eso, sus ojos y sus lagrimas no lo merecian... ella no lo merecia, nadie merecia escuchar esas cosas.

- Uno – conto Heidi – dos, díselo Eddie – me gire a Bella, me odiaria por esto toda mi vida...

- Isabella, lamento la broma que te hice pasar, no creía que saldría… - te odio, dije con mi mirada a Heidi, me sonrio – de mis manos… perdón… por hacerte creer algo que no es… pero prometo que solucionare las cosas… - toda la vida me la pasaria compensandoselo, pero ella no necesitaba en este momento mas mierdas - al anochecer… - ire a tu casa lo juro - olvidaras esto, solo vete a dormir y listo – no queria decir mas, no mas mentiras, no a ella... ni siquiera me miro, James la solto y ella camino hacia su carro. Tardo un minuto en hacer encender su vehiculo, la vi marcharse.

Su mirada se topo con la mia

_No me creas, no lo hagas, no.._ gesticule con los labios, y la vi irse del estacionamiento.

Me voltee en busca de James, camine solo unos cuantos pasos, lleve mi brazo hacia atras y estrelle mi puño en su nariz.

- Alejate de ella, te lo advierto - calló al suelo y aproveche para patearlo en el estomago.

Felix se acerco a mi, claro esta era su oportunidad para patearme el trasero como siempre quizo despues de que sali a un par de citas con Heidi y desde entonces a la chica no me la quitaba de encima

- Hey tu! - Emmet, mi hermano en pocas ocaciones era algo parecido a mi salvacion. Se acercaba junto con su novia, y mi hermana. Jasper probablemente estaba en clases. Felix estaba retrocediendo los pasos que habia dado, era mas que claro que mi musculoso hermano no estaba por nada asi.

- Edward, vamonos... - Alice jalo de mi brazo, sabia de donde venia su preocupacion, ellos eran cuatro y todos del equipo de futbol americano, nosotros solo dos hombres.

- No vale la pena que toques tanta mierda - siseo Rose mirando a Heidi

- Eso diselo a Emmet linda - y por supuesto a Heidi tampoco le agrada Rosalie

- Solo deja que te... - Emmet la sugeto de la cintura - voy a matarla

- No vale la pena Rose... vamonos - Alice intentaba razonar, ella no era una chica de problemas.

- Alejate de ella, hablo en serio - le dije a Felix y a James que acababa de levantarse del suelo

- Cuidate las espaldas Cullen - me grito James cuando me alejaba con Alice

- No vale la pena... que tal si nos vamos a casa? - me pregunto ella, asenti, no tenia ningun tipo de humor de seguir en este infierno.

* * *

Me parecio una buena idea hacer este capi, los siguientes seran Pov Edward y luego de Bella.

Chicas que me leen en RETOS DE LA VIDA. **Prometo subir capitulo cuando lo termine, aun estoy trabajando en eso, y este es el modo que encuentro para desbloquearme del fic. **

**Espero sus comentarios. Que opinan de esta version de Edward?**

** y las invito que pasen a mi perfil**


	6. 2 La misma

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**Un amor platonico**

**POV EDWARD, CAPITULO 2**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

Alice habia manejado hasta casa, era algo que nunca sucedia, yo no dejaba que absolutamente nadie manejara mi carro.

Por dos sencillas razones, aun seguia pagandolo con el dinero que Carlisle me daba a la quincena y por supuesto porque era mio y no queria que nadie lo tocara y manejara excepto yo.

Quizas hay una tercera buena razón, soy hombre.

- Quieres que hablemos Edward? - pregunto Alice después de unos minutos en total silencio

- No... solo quiero descansar... solo... maldicion! - golpee el tablero del carro

Todo habia sido tan perfecto, ella y yo... y diablos! porque tuvieron que arruinarlo esa bola de...

No podia sacarme de la cabeza su mirada llena de sufrimiento, no podia aunque lo intentara.

- Deberias llamarla... - dijo Alice

- No tengo su numero

- Todo mundo sabe el numero de la comisaria... su padre es oficial lo recuerdas?

Si... y deberia dispararme por dejar que lastimaran a su hija.

No se suponia que yo debía ir y defenderla? No?

Quizás no, o quizás si y le había fallado de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Estacione mi volvo en el primer lugar que encontre, estaba alejado de los edificios pero eso me pasaba por no llegar a tiempo. Vi la camioneta de Bella a lo lejos, demasiado lejos y des afortunadamente no había nadie arriba de esta, pero era normal. Ella solía llegar a tiempo casi siempre, a veces creía que ella se proponía llegar mas temprano que el día anterior, por lo que rara vez me tocaba llegar a mi antes.

Baje del auto, y rodee el carro para abrirle la puerta a Alice que hoy venia junto conmigo, solo para asegurarse que no me saltaría las clases y llegaría sano y salvo a la escuela. Era muy extraño que ella viniera conmigo en mi carro por las mañanas la mayor parte del tiempo era Jasper quien pasaba con ella aunque todos veniamos al mismo punto.  
Por dos raras y razonables lógicas.

Primero el decia que eso le gustaba a ella y a él no le afectaba en absoluto pasar por ella.

Segundo mi hermana era la ultima en estar lista y siempre llegabamos un poco tarde por ella, y ni a Jasper ni a mi hermana les molestaba llegar diez o veinte minutos tarde a la primera clase.

Por lo que nadie protesto el primer dia que Jasper paso por ella a casa, mi primer dia de llegar a tiempo. Tres meses después Bella llego al instituto y agradecia a los dioses que mi hermana se consiguiera a Jasper como novio para quitarme un peso de cuarenta y siete kilos de encima.

- Alice estoy bien - le dije, cuando le abrí la puerta y me miro sospechosamente.

Y entonces ella hizo algo que no me espere, me dio un manotazo en la cara, muchos lo llamarian cachetada, para mi pareció un simple manotazo sin dolor.

- No me mientas Edward... tengo clases, nos vemos en la salida - baje la cabeza un poco - bien! me ire con Jazz, pero mas te vale que entres a clases - sonrei viendola irse.

Camine a paso rapido a mi primer clase. La hora de mi celular me avisaba que llevaba diez minutos de retardo.

Toque la puerta un par de veces, para mi fortuna yo no solia llegar casi nunca tarde asi que dudaba que me dejaran afuera

- Señor Cullen, quiero escucharlo? - mi pretexto, la verdad no.

Todo se resumiria a dormir mal, tener constantes pesadillas, y no haber contado con que mi hermana se iria conmigo, y haber pasado a la gasolinera antes de llegar a la escuela porque ayer se me habia olvidado por completo.

Y luego ella preguntaría por mi mal sueño, me diría que fuera con algún psicólogo para hablarle de mis probablemas y ademas todos se reirian sin importar que tan popular fuera. Todo el mundo es victima de las bromas, todos, sin excepciones.

- No, no vuelve a pasar - asintio.

Ética era una de esas clases aburridas y en las que solo deseas dormir, fue una buena razón para haber elegido ese horario, prefería dormir la primer hora que la ultima. Ademas el maestro siempre dejaba pasar a todo el mundo sin importar que tan tarde llegásemos.

Ignore su charla sobre valores y moral que solia dar una vez al mes, sabia que despues de que terminara nos pediría un resumen y yo ingeniosamente ya lo tenia listo y copiado en varias hojas del cuaderno por lo que lo arrancaría sin mas.

- Viste a la chica nueva? - pregunto el chico que estaba sentado frente a mi, no solia importarme lo que las personas dijeran y los nuevos chismes pero sonaba mas interesante que la clase. Ademas dormir no era una opcion.

- Chica nueva?... Unas chicas dijeron que era la nerd de biologia... - yo tenia esa clase... bien, todo el mundo de mi generacion llevaba esa clase.

- Swan?... Swan? - el otro chico asintio, Swan... Isabella? - como le dicen?... oh claro!, no es la enamorada de Cullen? - trague saliva

- Claro, esa... la vi de pasada, que mujer!, donde tenia escondido tan buen cuerpo? - apreté el puño, quien era él para hablar así de Bella? - escuche que beso a Edward Cullen?

- Esta detras de ti, callate - voltearon a verme, me hice el desentendido sacando mi celular de la mochila.

- Es verdad o no?

- Eso dicen... pero que buen ojo tiene el hombre

- Siempre se queda con las mejores - bufe, lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan ellos y se guardaran sus comentarios.

Des afortunadamente no podía ir por ahí golpeando a todo los idiotas que se atrevían a hablar mal de ella, terminaría expulsado o enviado a alguna escuela militar.

La clase de etica paso de manera lenta y tediosa, como habia predicho el profesor pidio el resumen y espere unos diez minutos antes de levantarme y entregarlo.

- Señor Cullen necesito hablar de algo con usted, me acompaña - salio del salon, lo segui con mi mochila en un hombro.

- Si?

- Isabella Swan le suena el nombre? - asentí - su padre es jefe de policías en Forks, y no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de esa niña, quien se cargaria a todos los desastrosos del instituto en la espalda solo por el cargo de su padre? - asi que era eso, no su manera de ser tan reservada sino eso.

- A que va?

- Soy maestro... mayor, pero no desconectado del mundo, los rumores corren, mas rápido que el agua... eres un buen chico, conozco a tu padre y él habla de ti, no decepciones a tu padre y sobre todo... no decepciones a las personas que te conocen de verdad... necesito un favor sencillo. Conoces a alguna de las porristas de la escuela? - asentí, a todos para mi desgracia - esas chicas son crueles, aléjalas de Isabella Swan, si son tus amigas te escucharan.

Asentí, y me aleje caminando de ahí. Mi maestro de la siguiente clase estaba de vacaciones la semana completa asi que fui a buscar un buen lugar en la cafeteria, a esta hora nadie se encontraba ahi, solo uno que otro.

- Hey Edward! - Mike Newton me hablaba desde lejos, me acerque a su lugar donde estaba con otros chicos con quienes compartia clases en deportes.

- Has visto a la ratita? Esa chica solo ha cambiado su ropa para conquistarte Edward, yo en tu lugar tendria cuidad - pregunto uno de ellos, me acerque hacia este, pero Mike se puso enfrente deteniendome

- La has visto?

- Hoy no...

- Esa chica esta despampanante, hombre

- Puedo apostar a que Newton le pide una cita en esta semana - dijo Erick

- Yo apuesto a que me acuesto con ella en esta semana - aposto Mike girandose riendo. Idiota

- Yo apuesto a que te rompo la nariz si te acercas a ella - le dije molesto, bufo en respuesta.

- Echo!, que gane el mejor - no podia pelearme en la cafeteria a excepcion que quisiera estar vetado todo el semestre

Regrese en mi busqueda de una mesa donde nadie prestara atencion, la unica era la de Bella y si me sentaba ahi ella se quitaria, un poco desepcionado de ese hecho camine a la mesa que solia usar. Alice fue la siguiente en llegar tomada de la mano de Jasper.

- Has visto a Bella? - pregunto mi hermana, rodee los ojos, Jasper se rio entre dientes, supuse que esa diablillo le habia contado

- Porque todos hablan de eso? - pregunte un poco molesto

- Digamos que... cambio de _look_.

- Se maquillo - ella nunca hacia eso

- No exactamente, cuando la veas lo sabras.

- Ahi esta Edward - dijo Jasper mirando a la puerta.

Era ella... igual que aquella vez en el centro comercial, con el cabello suelto ya no era tan largo como aquella vez probablemente se lo habia cortado, pero era el mismo, de aquel color caoba y sus ojos se veian detras de sus lentes, miraba sin preocupaciones. Temi que se convirtiera en esas chicas frivolas, sobre todo cuando camino hacia la fila y le dieron el paso para que se adelantara.

Es la misma, solo un simple cambio de _look_.

La vi caminar a su mesa con una manzana y una botella de agua, su aparente desayuno normal para los dias que no tenia apetito. Los otros dias con mas hambre compraba una rebanada de pizza y una soda.

- Vuelvo - camine hacia su mesa, espere un par de minutos viendola distraida y me acerque cuando no hubiera riesgo que ella me notara y saliera huyendo.

- Bella, debemos hablar – espere parado a que me invitara a sentarme, las probabilidades eran inexistentes pero me consideraba un caballero

- Lo siento, estoy leyendo, no gracias –me sente, no estaba acostumbrado a que me hablaran tan cortante y por supuesto me molestaba que no quisiera solucionar lo que habia pasado ayer.

- Lo de ayer… yo… no es verdad todo lo que dijo Heidi… - Elevo su cabeza, me observo unos segundos a la cara, intente no parecer demasiado nervioso por su escaneo

- Mmm… -No me creia, y no sabia como cambiar eso.

- Ayer Salí molesto de aquí, por que todos se estaban burlando de ti, no por lo que dijo Felix y Heidi… - necesitaba aclarar ese punto, queria dejar claro todo lo que habia sucedido ayer - y cuando te encontré en el estacionamiento creía que quizás necesitarías hablar con alguien… no planeaba besarte – su mirada bajo a su botella, sus ojos se veian rojos

- Ya paso Edward, no importa – No levanto la mirada, habia arruinado mi disculpa, asi que lo mejor que podia hacer era componer mi composicion

- Claro que importa Bella… porque yo he… querido… besarte desde hace tiempo – confese avergonzado

- ¿de que hablas? - no sabia si por su tono de voz me creia o simplemente ella creia que yo le mentia

- Bella… yo… - no supe que decirle, en parte porque no sabia que mas decir, en parte porque su mirada en mis labios me distraia, me acerque a ella cuando cerro sus ojos, la bese... habia anhelado volver a besarla y no dejaba de sorprenderme su suavidad y el sabor de sus labios, me aleje un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi nariz no tocara la suya

- Yo… - se alejo, no sabia a que venia la sorpresa en sus ojos incluso abria su boca repetidamente como si quisiera decir algo, esperaba que algo bueno, tome su rostro con una de mis manos y la acerque de nuevo hacia mi.

Intente grabar con fuego en mi memoria aquellos labios, a ella, ese momento de preferencia. Excepto las risas falsas que siguieron a continuacion. Bella susurro algo cuando nos separamos que no entendi.

Heidi, como ultimamente se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre interrumpio el momento.

- Bella, Bella, rata de laboratorio y bibliotecas, ¿Qué creías?, ¿Qué vistiéndote mejor Edward te amaría como tu a él?, ¿Qué te miraría?, o ¿Qué?, vamos cariño, aquí todos pueden ver que él ni siquiera te ve - Esa chica tenia suerte de ser mujer, si no fuera asi la estrangularia, a ella y a todos los tarados que estaban prestando atencion a esto.

- Tu no… - Bella no termino la frase.

_TU te equivocas_, aquello me hubiera gustado gritarle.

- Edward deja de jugar con Bella – iba a aniquilarla y quemarla en la primer hoguera que viera, lo juro. – mira Bella, te lo diré de esta manera, Edward tiene novia y esa novia te esta hablando justo ahora, así que aléjate de mi novio – Bufe molesto mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

Odiaba el dia en que se me ocurrio pedirle que salieramos a cenar.

- Mira Bella, que todo mundo hable de lo bien que te ves, no significa que Edward te quiera un poquito, así que… aprende a perder y vete – se acerco a ella y le trono los dedos mientras movia su cabeza de un modo comico

Quería creer que la risa de los demas era por lo ridicula que Heidi se estaba viendo, no queria mirar a Bella, tampoco ver lo mal que esto debia hacerle, ella se levanto de su lugar moviendo el banco en el que se encontraba, sugete su brazo antes de que se fuera.

Iba a odiarme mas de lo que ya lo hacia si se quedaba y esto le afectaba, pero iba a odiarme tambien si dejaba si se iba a medias.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.

**Nota: Las que leen Retos de la Vida, realmente pido disculpas, muchas, miles pero no puedo escribir nada, lo intento y solo... se ve mal, no me gusta, prometo hacer todo por subir cuanto antes, las quiero.**


	7. 3 Explicaciones

******Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

******Un amor platonico.**

3. PoV Edward Explicaciones

- Cállate Heidi – odiaba a los patanes de esta escuela y sus estúpidas risas, de verdad estaba comenzando a irritarme.

- Eddie, ¿Recuerdas el video verdad? –Y como mierda iba a olvidarle? Si esa era la razón por la que estaba metido en este lió junto con Bella.

- Si

- Entonces como que te callas – quien se creía exactamente para decir eso? Primero juraba que era mi novia y luego me callaba a mi! a mi!

- Creo que si alguien debe callarse eres tu, que puras mentiras y tonterías estas diciendo – Bella tenia su mirada en el suelo, probablemente solo quería ser invisible en estos momentos.

Por dios como agradecí ver al director entrar en la cafetería, lo juro.

- Eres un pedazo de…

- Señorita Heidi – todos guardaron silencio, y es que siendo sincero sin importar que tan inmaduros parecían también sabían reírse cuando su detector de maestros no marcaba peligro

- Director, hola, ¿Sucede algo?

El semestre pasado ella había actuado en una obra de teatro para subir puntos y aunque corrieron rumores de lo mala que había sido la obra, tenia que admitir que ella en particular debió haber sido muy buena actriz

- ¿Sucede algo aquí?, ¡por favor podrían volver todos a sus asuntos! – orden, ya era hora que alguien consiguiera eso.

- No… ¿Verdad que no Bella? – fulmine a Heidi con la vista, quien era ella para intimidar a todo el mundo a su gusto quien?.

Abrí mi boca, esta vez no me callaria y dejaria que Bella se defendiera por si misma para algo estaba yo a su lado, no?

Pero al escuchar la voz de Bella la cerré de golpe, o al menos no dije ningún comentario

- En realidad creo que Heidi es demasiado molesta, ya me insulto y ofendió de todas las maneras posibles que alguien puede ofender y opino que si sucede algo aquí, me roba mi tarea, tiras mis libros, me ofende frente a todos y me ha dejado en ridículo, lee mis cosas, cosas que nadie y menos ella tenia derecho a leer, ayer en realidad ella grabo el video donde puede observar la manera tan cruel y despiadada que puede llegar a actuar - lo había echo, se había defendido como sabia que ella podía hacer y lo mejor de todo yo había estado para ser testigo de eso.

- Señorita Heidi podría entregarme el vídeo - la miro el director prestando atención en sus movimientos pero ella no se intimido ni un poco al mentir de nuevo

- No se de que esta hablando Bella, por favor, tengo buenas calificaciones y no encuentro motivo para ofender o dañar e insultar a Bella, no se de que estaba hablando, ella me envidia – si como no, el día que así fuera iba a llover cerdos estaba seguro.

- Señorita Isabella, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

- Heidi tiene ese video en su celular, enséñaselos Heidi, !vamos!- claro que Bella cometió el desliz de actuar desesperada-mente y elevar la voz, porque a los ojos de cualquier maestro que no las conociera, Bella era quien mentía.

- Insisto no se de que me habla Bella

- Isabella, al parecer o me dice la verdad o no me dará otra opción que suspenderla tres días por decir falsos - no existe la justicia en el mundo, sin importar cuanto el gobierno y todos juren que existe es un completo engaño, como podía simplemente hacer eso sin siquiera pedir evidencias.

- Pero…

- Dígame lo que en verdad paso, Isabella - le miro intimidando la, al menos sus hombros encogidos y mirada desesperada daba a entender.

- Se lo acabo de decir

- Bien… Dígame, ¿Qué tenia ese vídeo? – ella abrió sus ojos, supe que ella no lo diría, creía conocerla lo suficiente bien para suponer aquello y de algún modo extraño me alegro comprobar que así era

- Amm…

- Ve miente, ella esta inventando todo, eres una mentirosa Bella – Heidi creía que tenia ganada la batalla.

- Muy bien Isabella acompáñame a la dirección…

- Profesor – no podía dejar que ella fuera suspendida sin siquiera hacer yo nada al respecto – es verdad lo que dice Bella, hay un video

- ¿Podria señor Cullen, decirme que hay en el video?

- Aparecemos Bella y yo besándonos – así de sencillo, no era tan difícil de creer o si?, no entendía porque nadie lo tomaba como algo normal

- Todos aquí sabemos que si quizás de un tiempo para acá Edward no ha estado de Casanova no significa que no lo siga siendo, quizás se aburrió de estar solo y beso a Bella, seria lo mas normal - Bien era verdad que había salido con varias mujeres, pero eso era absolutamente normal en un chico de mi edad, había cambiado y fin. No es como si me hubiera acostado con todas no, o con alguna siquiera?.

- ¿Qué mas paso en el vídeo?

- Luego Heidi llega con otros alumnos y comienzan a burlarse de Bella… pero todo por culpa de Heidi y Felix

- No es verdad – trágate esto y deja de fingir

- Claro que si, todos vimos como la trataste Heidi, todos, no hay quien no haya visto eso, y supongo que aquí muchos grabaron eso – Como esa serie de criminales ella vendría siendo de las asesinas que dejan cientos de evidencia sin mas.

- Bien… en ese caso, señorita Heidi, acompáñeme a la dirección, debemos hablar ambos muy seriamente –No me habia dado cuenta que aun sugetaba el brazo de Bella hasta que ella tiro de este y salio de la cafeteria, quise seguirla realmente desee correr tras ella y disculparme cientos de veces por lastimarla indirectamete.

Pero una parte de mi sabia que ella necesitaba tiempo para si misma, y que yo aun no estaba incluido en su vida, solamente era el que estaba arruinandosela por completo.

Ella probablemente me odiaba en estos momentos, quizás ni siquiera quería saber nada sobre mi, estaba seguro que estaba ideando formas crueles y dolorosas de asesinarme.

O de borrarme por completo de su mente.

Vaya que había arruinado por completo mi oportunidad con Bella, de eso estaba seguro.

Decidí irme de ahi, no iba a soportar un segundo mas sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi, y justo cuando iba a caminar vi de reojo la mochila de Bella.

La tome sin dudarlo, como igual sugete la mia y la de ella con fuerzas mientras me alejaba caminando de ahi, lance una mirada rapida a donde estaba sentada Alice, ella asintío, se iría con Jasper y al parecer lo capto sin mas.

Era el segundo día consecutivo que me saltaba clases, probablemente eso afectaria unas milesimas a mi calificacion pero no era dado a morir por un nueve. Podría reponerme despues o llevar algun justificatorio pero tampoco importaba demasiado.

Y mientras arrancaba en mi carro a toda velocidad no pude sacarme de la cabeza a Bella, del dolor que yo le ocasionaba en tan poco tiempo, no era parte de mis planes conocernos de ese modo, ni que saliera herida.

Cuando llegue a casa, corri a mi habitacion si siquiera encontrar a Esme para decirle que ya había llegado, me importo un comino cuando empece a golpear el costal de boxeo que tenía colgado del techo en mi habitacion. Era la mejor forma para en ocaciones como esta sacar el coraje que llevaba dentro, sobre todo cuando mi madre decidío que pelear con Emmet para lograrlo era una mala idea.

Aventé golpes con mi puño cerrado y los ojos apretados.

Cuantas lagrimas ella no estaría derramando ahora por mi culpa, debí haberme quedado fuera de su vida siempre, yo no era ni un poco bueno para ella y no dejaba de probarlo.

Cuantas veces no habría ella ya deseado jamás conocernos, ¿Cuantas no?

Debería estar mas que arrepentida de siquiera dirigirme la palabra, de seguro me odiaba, yo no era nada, nada, para ella. Solo un completo imbecil del montón.

- Edward - la ignore sin detenerme - Edward ya basta cariño - detuve mis golpes, y escondi mi cara en el costal de box. - ¿Quieres hablarlo?

No quería, no quería eso no solucionaria nada.

Me abrazo desde mi espalda, no parecía importarle mi sudor.

- ¿Que paso? - no respondí.

Se quedo conmigo un largo rato abrazandome sin decirme nada, y cuando tuve el valor de girarme para abrazarla, siguio ahi, me llevo a mi cama y me hizo acostarme dejando mi cabeza en su regazo.

Enredo mi cabello en sus manos, acaricio mi cara, y me sugeto fuerte contra ella, como si yo siguiera siendo un niño pequeño.

- ¿Porque las personas son tan crueles, mamá? - pregunte con algunas lagrimas en mi rostro

- Porque hay aun muchas que no lo son, cariño... por que envidian a las que no se han dado por vencidas, por eso. - su respuesta me dejo sin palabras - date un baño, tus hermanos ya casi llegan de la escuela, lavate esas heridas - no me di cuenta que mis nudillos estaban con algunas cortadas por no usar guantes de boxeo. - luego baja, comeras esta vez y despues ponte a hacer la tarea.

- De acuerdo - y sin mas se marcho.

No sin antes besar mi mejilla rapido, hice lo que me pidio era lo de menos. Cuando estaba lavandome con jabón me di cuenta que me dolían las cortadas de mis nudillos, pero seguia dolido por otras cosas mas importantes.

La comida fue lo normal, un poco raro solamente, nadie dijo nada de lo que había pasado en la escuela, ni Alice. probablemente Esme había advertido que no me molestaran, mi padre habia echo una operacion y la conversacion se baso en torno a eso, no fue necesario que abriera la boca, excepto para comer.

Me levante sin dejar sobras en mi plato, ayude a mi mamá a lavar los trastes, una manera de agradecer lo que ella había echo por mi.

- Te quiero Edward, ella debe quererte mucho - dijo cuando secaba el ultimo traste y lo guardaba en su lugar, la mire curioso y tragando saliva, yo no le había dicho nada.

- ¿Eh?

- Tomame como loca y ya veras, pero sabes de que habló, vivir en un pueblo como este... los rumores corren y yo escuche algo hoy... además conozco ese brillo en tu mirada - se llaman lagrimas me hubiera gustado decirle - tu padre lo tenía cuando empezamos a salir, es el de un hombre que empieza a madurar... no se que haya pasado pero sabes que puedes solucionarlo cariño

Me quede un rato ahi en la cocina mirando a la nada, hasta que escuche unos pasos y me gire

- Papá dice que vayas a ver una pelicula con nosotros... Edward... ella es una chica buena, en serio... no juegues con ella, y si en verdad la quieres como lo que ella es, entonces deberías ir y pedirle perdón por todo, y ademas... un castigo vale la pena si eres listo... solo no te quedes dormido antes que ellos quieres.

Se marcho corriendo como niña.

Tardé un par de minutos en descubrir a que se referia, sonreí cuando me acerque con un plato de palomitas hacia Alice que estaba viendo una pelicula. No me quedé con ellos, solo le acerque el plato de comida y me fuí a hacer mi tarea... y la de Bella.

por un minuto me sentí mal mientras espiaba sus cuadernos en busca de alguna tarea pendiente, para mi suerte era ingles, algo bastante sencillo.

Sobre todo por que a mi me la habían dejado unos días antes y ya sabía de que se trataba.

Y escribí algo en su cuaderno, si las cosas salían bien... dios, casi sentía mi corazón saltando de felicidad. y si no era un riesgo que valía la pena.

* * *

Ella necesitaba una explicacion, una sin interrupciones ni testigos, yo debia darle una sin ningun peligro a arruinar mas las cosas.

Espere acostado en la cama, hasta que deje de escuchar las voces de mis padres en el pasillo, sali de ahi evitando golpear algo.

Sabia que probablemente el sonido del motor despertara a mis padres, para mi des y fortuna a la vez. Nosotros viviamos en una casa en el medio del bosque, mis padres habian comprado una gran parte de terreno y habian decidido hacer una casa en medio del todo, decian que seria la unica manera de que la humanidad no afectara tanto al bosque, en un futuro el pequeño pueblo de Forks seria una ciudad chica que iria rapidamente en aumento.

Lo que significaba en otras palabras que no teniamos vecinos.

Y eso queria decir que no pasaban carros, ni se escuchaban motores de esos a estas horas de la noche. Las nueve y media, para ser exactos.

Sabia que mis padres se iban a despertar, pero cruzaba los dedos para salir lo mas rapido que pudiera y contaba con el factor secreto, ellos no tenian ni idea de a donde podria ir.

Baje las escaleras, y al ver que no importara cuan lento caminara seguía escuchando mis pasos, corrí.

Era mi mejor opcion, traia las llaves de mi carro y en la otra mano mi excusa ideal para ir y despertar a Bella, su mochila.

presione el botón para que las puertas del _garage_ se abrieran, me subi y no encendi el auto hasta que las puertas estuvieron arriba.

Acelere a la vez que metia el cambio, no iba a volver por nada del mundo hasta que no aclarara las cosas con Bella.

- Bella yo te amo - eche mi cabeza hacia atras - no, eso no...

El espejo retrovisor decia que no habia nadie detras de mi.

- Bella creo que estoy enamorado de ti - era un buen comienzo, al menos

Esperaba que Alice pudiera cumplir con su parte

- Estaba pensando en que seria buena idea si hablamos sobre lo que paso ayer...

Mis padres iban a desheredarme o castigarme, o quitarme el volvo por el resto de mis dias.

- Nunca habia conocido a nadie como tu - y era verdad - dejame entrar en tu vida

Quizás solo dejarían de darme dinero y yo tendría que conseguir trabajo.

- Prometo que conmigo nada malo sucederá - no estaba seguro de conseguir cumplir eso.

Al parecer yo le atraía mas problemas de lo que ella conseguía por si sola.

La casa del Jefe Swan. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, quizas habia tardado mucho en venir, ¿Cual seria su habitacion?

Estacione el carro y apague las luces.

Si ella tuviera mas amigos yo abría recurrido a ellos para saber cual era la habitación de ella, pero probablemente si ella tuviera mas amigos yo seria hombre muerto antes de decir algo.

Baje, no baje su mochila para no andar cargando con ella, consegui un par de piedras pequeñas, suficientes para hacer ruido, no tanto para romper una ventana. Si tocaba su padre me volaria los sesos con su pistola, debía tener una si es que era policía.

Hacia mucho frio afuera.

Asi que esta era la casa de ella, habia escuchado sobre las muchas bromas que llegaban a hacer.

Escuche que su madre tenia un jardin y le arrancaron las flores, también que rompieron la ventana del cuarto de Bella y que en otra ocacion habían rayado con pintura una pared, claro todos fueron castigados por el Jefe Swan.

Rompieron la ventana... No se porque imagine aquella ventana sin vidrio y eso fue lo que me puse a buscar en las ventanas del segundo piso, no fue hasta que vi un pequeño golpe en el vidrio que supe lo que buscaba, los adolescentes suelen a exagerar.

Aventé una piedra, y seguida otra, me agache por otras cuantas y las lance, sin fuerza para que no hubiera otro golpe en el vidrio.

Vi una sombra, deje de lanzar piedras deteniendo mi respiracion, que no fuera la habitacion de sus padres. Me encogí por el sonido que la ventana abriéndose hizo, como el de un pizarron siendo rasguñado con uñas o algo muy parecido a eso.

Fue la cara de ella lo que me hizo soltar el aire que retenia, hice un chasquido con mi lengua intentando llamar su atencion, vi como movia su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que se estaba metiendo dentro del cuarto

- ¡Bella! – me estaba arriesgando a que sus padres me escucharan y lo sabia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en el mismo tono de voz

- Necesito decirte algo importante

- Dímelo mañana, hoy necesito descansar - no podía esperan a mañana

- No, necesito que sea ahora, mañana no habrá un lugar donde poder hablar

- ¿Y seguro fuera de mi casa a estas horas de la noche es el mejor lugar? – así que ella era sarcástica, eso no lo sabía

- Bueno… no, pero…

- Nada, mira hablamos luego

- No, espera… - iba a meterse dentro, y no sabia que decirle para evitarlo

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito hablar contigo, todo esto a sido un absurdo malentendido – se metió dentro, rayos – no eso, en realidad… el beso fue lo único real en todo esto – saco su cabeza de nuevo, se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna – oh, vamos, no te diré esto entre gritos – Cerro la ventana, quizás ella no quería escucharlo.

Ella tenia derecho a estar molesta pero también tenia derecho a saber la verdad.

Y a que yo le diera su espacio, camine de regreso a mi carro

- ¡Edward! – gire mi cabeza sin creerlo, le sonrei al verla, sus brazos estaban abrazandose a si misma, camine hacia ella

- Todo esto a sido tan… difícil… - murmure – no se ni siquiera como empezar, tenia todo un guion bien planeado para no hacerme bolas y solo estando frente a tu casa, frente a ti… haz hecho que olvide por completo mi ensayo mental – no un ensayo completo pero algo muy parecido.

- Podrías empezar por lo que paso ayer… - comento

Pero fuera lo que yo dijera debia ser lo correcto, no había otra opción, o decía lo correcto o me arriesgaba a perderla para siempre.

- ¿En la cafetería? – asintió– ese día planeaba levantarme e impedir que Heidi como siempre se aprovechara de ti junto con sus amigas, estaba harto de la manera en la que te trataba, no podía dejar que volviesen a hacerse de las suyas, pero… - apreté los dedos, convirtiendo mi mano en un puño al recordar aquello - bueno, tu te caíste y no me diste tiempo de nada cuando saliste corriendo de ahí… me había levantado para ir en tu búsqueda, no sabia que te diría… pero no importaba… entonces Heidi tomo el cuaderno que habías olvidado y leyó las ultimas paginas en voz alta y burlona… - no creía que fuera necesario decir todo con detalles, solo lo básico y listo - me acerque a ella y se lo quite, todos se estaban riendo, como puedes imaginar… ya había conseguido la excusa perfecta para salir en tu búsqueda y…

- ¿Qué pensaste… cuando Heidi leyó mi cuaderno? – su voz fue baja, insegura y desconfiada, pero quería responder cada una de sus dudas.

- Primero… enojo… - bajo su mirada – luego coraje… - se encogió aun mas en su lugar– y al final… me sentía indescriptiblemente mejor de lo que me he sentido en años…

- ¿De que hablas? - no iba a dejarle ningún cabo suelto esa no era una opción

- Me enoje cuando Heidi comenzó a leerlo, porque era algo tuyo y privado no tenia derecho al leer eso, después sentí coraje al ver como todos se reían de ti y decían… que no tenias posibilidades ante eso

Pero que tontos habian sido todos al pensar aquello, la verdad es que yo era el que no tenía probabilidades con ella

– Y después… solo fue todo lo contrario a lo primero… porque se sentía bien que no fuera el único que estaba… locamente enamorado por alguien sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra en su vida

No era hora de confesiones, no aun...

– Como te decía… Salí en tu búsqueda… y bueno ya sabes lo que sucedió, no creo que necesites que te lo recuerde… pero puedo hacerlo – si ella dudaba en algo tenia que decirlo, pero negó con su cabeza así que seguí – entonces Heidi apareció, planeaba ignorarla, no me importaba que viera medio mundo ese video, ni siquiera mis padres, pero… Heidi me dio razones para que me importase, porque a ti te dañaría, y no podría dejar que alguien lo hiciera si podía evitarlo, así que tuve que mentir, intente darle un doble significado a todo, y esperaba que entendieras, pero supe al ver tus ojos que me habías creído, cada una de mis palabras, cuando subiste a tu camioneta, intente decirte que no me creyeras… pero no me entendiste o no me viste diciendo mi monologo mudo iba a venir a tu casa, pero al llegar a mi casa me sentía exhausto, cansado y sentía que una parte de mi ya no estaba…

Aun no podía perdonarme no haber venido

- Me fui a mi cuarto y quede dormido, me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, quise darme a golpes por no haber venido como había intentado decirte en el estacionamiento… y hoy en la escuela decidí enfrentar de nuevo a Heidi y que ese video no me importase… al llegar a la escuela, te vi bajar de tu camioneta, como siempre lo hacia, - eso era mas o menos verdad, no la había visto pero siempre lo hacia - Me pregunte mentalmente porque el nuevo cambio, no es que diga que no se te ve bien, es lindo, pero… me gustaba también el otro, la chica con el cabello agarrado, sin maquillaje, ropa casual… me gustaba de verdad, tuve que soportar los comentarios sobre ti todo el día, sobre las posibles razones de tu cambio, hubo cientos fuera de lugar y otras mas diciendo que era para llamar mi atención pero descubrí que no importaba, porque yo - te amo, pero no lo dije

Tome valor para decir lo siguiente

- No importaba que usaras, como te vistieras, o como te peinaras, tu seguirías siendo al final la misma chica, lo comprobé cuando te vi en el mismo lugar de siempre, con tu desayuno de siempre, todo iba bien cuando me acerque a hablarte, no muchos estaban prestándonos atención, pero como siempre Heidi arruina lo bueno, y dijo cientos de tonterías tan absurdas como falsas, iba a decir cosas que no debía, pero por ti misma comenzaste a defenderte… cuando el director apareció supe desde el inicio que no te creería a ti… Heidi sabe sobreactuar cuando quiere y parece demasiado real, es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo… así que tuve que salir al rescate, cuando supe que no podrías terminar de defenderte ante el director y lo que te pedía… se llevo a Heidi, la cual esta suspendida tres días - o eso había dicho Alice -y luego saliste corriendo de ahí… fui a buscarte pero no te encontré… y al darme cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde me fui… estuve dándole vueltas entre venir y no venir, y cuando me decidí por venir planee como hacerlo y que decir, pero ya te dije que se me ha olvidado todo mi guion, así que… espero que hayas comprendido al menos que…

- No era una broma – dijo

- No… solo tengo una que otra duda al respecto… ¿Por qué tu cambio de vestir? - era algo que no podía evitar pensar

- Quería demostrarles que podía ser mucho mejor que todos ustedes, visten bien, aparentan ser perfectos físicamente, Isabella Swan puede hacerlo también sin que el ego se me suba a la cabeza y se los demostré - si que lo había echo, empezando conmigo

- Isabella Swan puede hacer cientos de cosas maravillosas

- No

- Soportar a Heidi ya es bastante

- Eso es todo lo que he hecho, nadie ve mas allá de lo de fuera, nadie

- Claro que si - Yo si

- No, Edward, no… solo estas bastante confundido – cerro sus ojos unos segundos que me parecieron eternos

- ¿De que hablas? - intente romper el silencio que se había formado

- No me besarías si yo vistiese mal, o si físicamente estuviera…

- Te bese ayer ¿NO? – la interrumpí, al segundo me arrepentí de lo que dije – no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es que…ayer que vestías completamente normal para ser tu, con tu estilo sin nada que ver a como te vestiste hoy, te bese, y lo hice por que quise y es algo que yo… - guarde silencio

- ¿Qué tu? - me animo a seguir

Ahora o nunca

- Me gusta la extraña manera en la que te centras al leer, como mueves tus labios cuando lees sin emitir ningún sonido, como pasar tu mano por tus mechones de cabello suelto, como acomodas tus lentes y suspiras frustrada cuando no se quedan donde deben, me gusta como muerdes tu manzana tan tranquila y con paciencia sin ninguna preocupación, como caminas casi con torpeza en clase de gimnasia, como te sonrojas después de hacer ejercicio, como muerdes tu lápiz mientras terminas alguna tarea importante que hubieses olvidado y la manera tan discreta en la que miras a mi mesa cuando entras a la cafetería, como siempre que estas en problema buscas que nadie este prestando atención pero sobre todo como te quedas mirando hacia donde estoy mas tiempo… - abrio su boca, sorprendida – me gustas Bella… quizás porque no eres como las otras chicas, o haces cosas demasiado raras, pero… me gustas en serio, y no por como vistas, sino por como actúas y eres… y aunque había planeado hacer lo siguiente de otra manera no puedo soportar… no hacerlo – me acerque a ella, lo suficiente para besarla, lo suficiente también para poder abrazarla un poco

* * *

**Gracias por la espera, por fis comenten...**

**10 comentarios y subo capitulo :)**


	8. 4 Amor platonico

******Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

******Un amor platonico.**

******angielizz**

4. PoV Edward Amor platonico

* * *

Rompió el beso, quizás mucho antes de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado. Quizás probablemente arrepentida, abrí los ojos

- Bella yo... - se alejó de mi caminando hacia atrás, solo unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes para que yo quisiera ir tras ella y tomar su mano.

- Espera - dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre si misma de manera lenta, intente no alzar una ceja o hacer un mal gesto pero tenía que aceptar que eso se veía increíblemente extraño - Tienes que irte, por favor

- No! - no iba a irme, no iba a dejar que nada arruinara este momento mucho menos ella.

Me tapo la boca con una de sus manos, y aunque odiaba que la gente me callara me gusto sentir su piel.

- Edward Cullen vete - Se veía molesta, mucho, pero no iba a hacerle caso, no esta vez.

- Bella, tienes que escucharme - tome su mano intentando hacerla comprender pero me la arrebato de un tirón, trague saliva.

- Ya escuche, pero también van a escucharte mis vecinos y despertaras a mis padres y... y va a empezar a ladrar el viejo Bob - eh?... ladrar, suponía que debía ser algún perro, intente distraerla para que se tranquilizara

- ¿Viejo Bob?, Ese es su nombre? o realmente esta viejo? - Pareció relajarse cuando respondió

- Ambas, mis vecinos tienen sentido del humor y supongo que siempre supieron que ese perro llegaría a la vejez... - se detuvo de repente, como si hubiera entendido lo que yo tramaba- vete Edward

- No me iré hasta que lo digas - necesitaba escucharlo, yo ya había demasiado al menos le tocaba decir algo al respecto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú ya sabes qué cosa Bella

- No sé de qué diablos me hablas

- ¿Ese vocabulario es normal en ti? - jamás la había escuchado maldecir

- No... Edward vete

- Di que sientes algo por mí - lo que fuera, al menos eso me haría sentir mejor, un poco, pero mejor, supuse.

- Eso ya lo sabes -

- Quiero oírlo - podría sentir odio o ira, quería escucharla decírmelo, dejo de mirarme y se concentró en el suelo, estuve tentado en levantar le la cara pero creí que eso ya eran demasiados limites por una noche.

- Yo... tu... tu también me gustas

- Que cosa? Creo que no escuche bien

- Tambien me gustas - dijo entre dientes

- Que te gusto? - una vez que lo sabia podía hacerla que me lo dijera sin mucho temor a un rechazo

- Edward, basta.

- Eso dijiste?

- si, eso dije. - Estaba roja de verguenza

- Yo te quiero Bella, mucho.

Me miro a los ojos haciéndome sonreir, acomode sus lentes con mi mano derecha, su piel estaba helada.

- Nos vemos en la escuela – me despedí para que no se congelara aunque por mi me hubiera quedado más tiempo, me acerque a darle un rápido beso sin profundizar siquiera, ya era demasiada suerte que no me rechazara.  
Camine de regreso al volvo, me metí prendiendo la calefacción. Vi como salía corriendo hacia su casa.

Bella era la chica más extraña de todo Forks.

Justo subí al carro vi la mochila de Bella en la oscuridad, abrí la puerta para salir y dársela pero entonces un plan salió a flote en mi mente. Cerré la puerta de nuevo y arranque en silencio.

El regreso a casa fue la cosa más corta que había sentido en mi vida, quizás porque realmente no quería llegar ahí y ver la cara de decepción de mis padres.

Las luces a diferencia de como esperaba encontrarla se encontraban apagadas, me di el derecho de meter el carro en la cochera y luego caminar a tientas por la oscuridad.

- A donde crees que vas jovencito? – pase saliva mientras daba la vuelta, Carlisle, mi padre se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una linterna apuntándome, tenía ese extraño sentido del humor que solía molestarme

- Es tarde, iré a dormir  
- Tienes razón, es tarde.  
- Bien lo lamento, debí pedir permiso pero Esme  
- Tu madre - me corrigío  
- No me iba a dejar salir  
- Con buenas razones hijo… olvídate de tu celular por lo que queda del mes – no me dolió como me habría dolido si me hubiera dicho lo mismo pero refiriéndose al carro, así que sin parecer demasiado relajado le pase el celular que traía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón  
- ¿Puedo irme?  
- ¿A dónde fuiste? – me quede meditando que responderle.  
- Tenia que arreglar unas cosas, no volverá a pasar, ¿Si?

Siempre he creído que mis padres son alguna clase de adolescente en el cuerpo de personas adultas, era suficiente decir que quizás esa era el regaño más fuerte que había recibido en mi vida.  
- Fuiste a casa de una chica, ¿Me equivoco?  
Lo ignore mientras subía las escaleras

- Buenas noches papa

La noche paso rápido, apenas toque la almohada caí rendido al sueño

Quizas en parte porque estaba mucho mas relajado, y porque en parte las cosas estaban ya arregladas con Bella.

- Edward se te hara tarde - la voz de Alice me despertó.

- ¿Que?

- Arriba flojo, se te olvido poner la alarma o que?

Mi alarma estaba en mi celular, mi celular en el bolsillo probablemente de mi padre.

- Algo asi  
- ¿Fuiste con Bella? - preguntó Alice mientras yo me levantaba de la cama  
- Ya arregle las cosas, ¿Feliz? - se encogio de hombros  
- Y...  
- No lo se, creo que me perdonó...  
- ¿Eso es todo? - la mire sin entender.  
- Eh?  
- Vaya... y te llaman galán, por todos los cielos, realmente eres un fraude en eso eh?  
- ¿Vas a seguir molestandome? - pregunte, asintío con frenesi  
- Solo hasta que me dejes conocerla - sonreí, realmente no sonaba mal y ademas Bella parecía no tener amigas en el instituto por lo que un par de amigas nuevas no le vendrían mal.  
- Solo no la afixies - me burlé  
- Yo no afixio a nadie Edward... te ves feliz - sonreí  
- Me siento feliz - acepte  
- Eso me gusta... mamá ya tiene el desayuno listo, asi que apresurate a cambiarte y luego podrías ir por Bella

Buena idea.

- Pero si es él hijo que huyo de casa en la noche - dijo mamá cuando entre a la cocina despues de cambiarme rapido. No me dio tiempo de bañarme

- Pero volví... se me olvido tu bolsa con dinero, no vuelve a pasar - bromee, me respondio con una sonrisa de esas que solo ella sabía dar  
- Estas advertido, no me importa que fuera una buena causa o no, no vuelves a salir a esas horas sin avisar  
- No vuelve a pasar  
- Hice quesadillas y licuado. Voy a ver porque tarda tanto Alice en bajar - dijo saliendo de la cocina

Empece a comer mi desayuno tranquilo hasta que escuche las burlas de Emmet  
- Hasta yo lo hago mejor, nos despertastes a todos Edward, a la proxima no arranques tan rapido, ¿si?, eso es algo de principiantes - me ruborize un poco  
- No entiendo porque planean molestarme todo el día, ¿acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer?  
- La verdad no... y ¿A donde fuiste?  
Decidí ser sincero  
- Sali a casa de Bella tenía que pedirle perdón - me apresure a aclarar antes de que él sacara otra de sus bromas pesadas.  
- ¿Ya son novios? - preguntó  
- No  
- Quiero una hermana, ¿sabes?... alguien que no sea como Alice, si me entiendes... y alguien que logre sacarte de aqui para no vernos la cara todo el día. Por favor  
Le lanze un pedazo de quesadilla mientras soltaba una carcajada, aquello sonaba perfecto.

Gracias al cielo que Jasper se hacia cargo de mi hermana, y a mi padre que no habia puesto un mayor castigo que mi celular, pensé mientras estacionaba el volvo frente a la casa de Bella.

Podia facilmente venir todos los días por ella para llevarla al instituto.  
Esta vez no olvide bajar la mochila, que era mi "razón" para estar ahi.  
Empece a contar el tiempo mentalmente desde que llegue.  
Me sente en la entrada de la casa, me pare del suelo y me sente encima de su chatarra, improvise repetidas veces mi dialogo, cada una probable respuesta de ella y como defenderia mi postura hasta que ella subiera a mi carro.

Me recargue en el carro mirando a la puerta, no deberia tardar tanto en salir... tanto, dure otros cinco minutos asi antes de verla salir corriendo.

Y salio, con su cabello suelto y sus lentes tambien, le sonrei.  
Se veia hermosa, pero ella probablemente ya lo sabía

Cuando noto que yo me encontraba ahi me miro dudando y luego me sonrio.

- Buenos dias, como dormiste Bella? - comence mi dialogo "improvisado"

- Edward, que haces aqui? - no esperaba exactamente algo asi, pero estaba preparado

- Crei que necesitarias esto - movi su mochila sobre el aire, la vio mientras soltaba un suspiro parecido al alivio

- Gracias

- Anoche se me olvido devolvertela, hice tu tarea de ingles, supongo que no te molestara que haya intentado imitar tu caligrafia una muy... - interesante, escribía en cursiva y eso dificulto que entendiera rapido pero una vez que le agarre la onda fue pan comido.

- No critiques mi letra - jamas. Camino hacia mi, y cuando estaba por tomar su mochila la movi de ahi, no podría darsela sin asegurarme de que yo la llevaría a la escuela.

- Ningun beso de buenos dias? - me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Correcto... - recompuse mi postura cuando vi como habia sonado eso - Me dijeron por ahi que vamos a la misma escuela asi que... estaba pensando en que podriamos ahorrar gasolina si vienes conmigo - ¿Acaso estaba yo realmente coqueteando?, No solia ser mi estrategia, nunca había tenido que recurrir a ella

- Veras... sere la burla de la escuela pero no me gusta serlo diario, entiendes? -auch, eso dolio - No me malinterpretes, me gustaria ir contigo, pero... no quiero que esto sea un mayor problema.

- No va a serlo, ahora estas conmigo Bella, no dejare que nadie te moleste - Me encargaría ya de varios asuntos pendientes antes de que alguien lograra volver a molestarla

- Nunca vas a dejarme ganar una verdad? - Si lo haria... podria dejar que eligiera su cena, su comida y desayuno yo me encargaría de pagar eso y todo lo demas, por supuesto.

- Claro que si... quieres manejar tu? - Plan en marcha, asintio, parecia demasiado alegre. Debia estar alegre si manejaria mi carro, o eso pense hasta que saco las llaves del suyo.- No iremos en tu chatarra. - dije dandole mis llaves no podia ni yo creerlo.

Y ella tampoco parecia creerme, no hasta que la jale de la mano con cuidado, por supuesto y camine a mi carro con ella, ni siquiera puso resistencia.

- Puedo chocarlo, no soy muy buena manejando - dijo haciendo muecas, se veia adorable

- Eso lo se, escuche que tu padre te multo una vez por falta de velocidad - bromee un poco, me fulmino con la mirada

- Deja de burlarte de mi - su mano fue hacia mi, supuse que planeaba hacerme algun tipo de daño, pero fui mas rapida y la tome para acercarla a mi y besarnos.

Amaba besar sus labios, podrian volverse en una adiccion, facil muy facilmente

- Bien - se separo - Conducire con una condicion - espere atento - tengo preguntas que hacerte y quiero respuestas

Sonaba un buen trato, quizas queria conocer algunos gustos mios y esas cosas.

- Como gustes amor - entro al carro y le cerre la puerta. - Es mucho mas sencillo manejar este que tu carro - dije cuando subi y discretamente me ponia el cinturon de seguridad, ella no lo noto estaba revisando los espejos

- Deja de burlarte de mi automovil, quieres? - Se veía adorable enojada

Cerre los ojos cuando lo encendio, Alice decía que manejar mi carro era como ir en un cohete, era muy rapido, sin embargo Bella iba cien veces mas lento que Alice, mil veces mas lento de lo que yo iba.

- Que preguntas tienes? - rompí el silencio

- Promete que seras sincero - me advirtio

- Soy una persona sincera

- Bien... con cuantas chicas has salido? - tarde un segundo en responder, Que?

- Tu no te andas con rodeos - pero al ver que no era broma segui - vamos Bella, no es correcto que responda eso

No cuando yo quería hacerla mi novia, tampoco se me antojaba a mi saber de sus ex

- Dijiste que serias sincero, quiero que respondas Edward

Era algo bastante simple lo que pedía pero me costaba hacerlo

- Bien... si respondo... no saldras huyendo verdad?

- No... no creo - solo no grites Bella, pensé

- Te refieres a novias que les presento a mis padres y esas cosas? - Jamas habia tenido una novia asi de formal, nunca - Ninguna, no se me dan las relaciones formales... bueno antes... pero ninguna, creo...

- Y las que no son formales? - no se le escapaba ninguna

Tome aire, reste mentalmente algunas que realmente no tenia sentido contar y ademas para quitarle peso a la lista y lo dije

- Unas veinte quizas... quizas mas - el carro casi se va al otro carril, tome el volante rapido antes de chocar, no esperaba esa reaccion de su parte - Bella? - y ahora seguir hablando de esto seria incomodo, asi que deberia escoger mis palabras

- Ni siquiera tienes esa edad - dijo bajito, trague saliva

- Tuve mi momento de rebeldia - quise excusarme

- Y con cuantas de ellas te acostaste? - no podia ser cierto  
- Bella!

- Solo responde

- No puedo decirte - era vergonzoso incluso admitir la verdad, sonaba demasiado cursi y bobo

- Solo dimelo

- Arruinaras mi reputacion si se lo cuentas a alguien - sonrio, mas bien lo llamaria a la fuerza, asi que lo dije - Ninguna, yo se lo que todos piensan, Edward Cullen cobra por una noche, y esas cosas - sonrio esta vez de verdad- pero no soy asi, nunca salia de unos varios besos y citas, pero nunca pasaba a mas porque no habia nada. Ellas solo hablaban de compras, fiestas, vestidos, sus maquillajes. - Heidi, sobre todo ella - Tengo cara de chica? claro que no, no necesito hablar con nadie de esas cosas, ni que me cuenten esas cosas. Asi que estas avisada Bella Swan, no cobro - quise aligerar el ambiente y al segundo me arrepenti de lo que dije - no, yo... solo he esperado por encontrar a una buena chica - admití

- Alguna vez crees que podras encontrarla? - Tampoco esperaba esa pregunta, o su rubor

- No, ya la encontre - dije seguro

- Ah si?

- Si... es una chica con preguntas indiscretas y es a la unica que he dejado que maneje mi carro, ya veo quien tendra los pantalones en la relacion - como siempre hablando de mas, muy bien Edward

- Pero no me hables de compras, ni tu ropa nueva entendido? - me siguio la corriente, lo que me hizo sentir mejor - Porque no te gustan las relaciones serias?

- Nunca dije eso

- Lo hiciste

- Dije que antes no habia tenido ninguna, mi hermana se habria llevado bien con todas porque ella ama las compras pero a mis padres les daria un infarto si les hubiera presentado a tantas, ya te dije ninguna paso de un par de citas... - cada vez que lo repetía sonaba peor - pero me gustaria tener una relacion seria. Mis papas quieren que les presente a alguien, y mi hermano dice que...

Cosas bastante tontas que no debia escuchar Bella  
- Ademas seria divertido conocer al Jefe Swan como suegro no te parece?, he escuchado que tu mama cocina muy ricas galletas, crees que me deje probar alguna si me porto bien con su hija? - vi esa sonrisa que se extendio en su cara y luego borro, no sin dificultad

- En realidad las pide por catalogo, mi madre no cocina bien - me explico - y nunca le he presentado un chico a Charlie pero podria asegurarme de que no estuviera su arma cuando eso suceda.

- Que cosa?

- Cuando... ya sabes, te presente a mi padre - me gusto todo de aquella frase, no de conocer a su padre, mas bien de que realmente me veía de ese modo

- Ves?... las relaciones serias creo que se me darian muy bien.

- Y que dice tu hermano?

- No se te escapa ninguna... que...- busque algo discreto y que fuera apto para sus oidos - dice que quiere una nueva hermana y que no sea adicta a las compras, tu lo eres?

- Compras? yo? Debes estar bromeando, odio ir de compras - genial

EL estacionamiento del instituto estaba casi lleno, nos habiamos tardado mas de lo normal, incluso para ser ella.

Me gire por completo a mirarla, justo en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraban mientras tomaba varias bocadas de aire.

- Bella, estoy aqui no dejare que nadie se meta contigo, ya te lo dije. - quise sonar tranquilizador para ella

Sin Heidi cerca, cumplir esa promesa era mas sencillo.

- Pero si una de tus... admiradoras me salta encima voy a patearte a ti el trasero - sonrei

- Me encanta tu vocabulario - bese rapido sus labios, baje del carro y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta.

Las mujeres se quejaban de que el mundo ya estaba vacio de caballeros, tampoco habia muchas chicas que actuaran como damas de siglos atras, la mayoria bajaba de los carros casi corriendo.

- Por fin!

- Que cosa?

- Alguien que espera en el asiento mientras doi la vuelta para abrir la puerta - sonrío

- Muy gracioso

Cuando bajo del carro y me dio las llaves comenzamos a caminar, sentia su mirada en mi.

Y preferi eso, no era necesario que ella viera a todas las personas que se nos quedaban mirando como bobas. Seriamos el nuevo rumor que correr de todo Forks, al parecer.

Pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros atrayendola a mi.

- No necesitas mirarlos Bella, solo mirame a mi - bese su frente. ¿Ya habia dicho lo bajita que ella me parecia?

- Eso intento

No parecio preguntar nada cuando llegue a su clase de ingles, me sabía su horario de memoria, pero ni siquiera parecio notarlo.

- Nos vemos en la cafeteria, Alice quiere conocerte - me miro confundida

- No es necesario que lo hagas si no quieres -dijo cuando estaba alejandome por un par de pasos

- Quien dijo que no quiero? Pero no te dejare ir con ella de compras - le adverti

- Yo a ti tampoco - como si no fuera imposible ir una vez al mes al menos con esa lunatica de hermana que tenía de compras

La primer clase fue la cosa mas dificil, tuve que concentrarme cien veces mas de lo que usualmente hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, todos mis pensamientos por mas que lo intentara terminaban siempre volviendo al incio, ella.

¿Acaso ya leeria la carta que habia puesto en su cuaderno?

Probablemente ella creyera que eso era un poco infantil y cobarde de mi parte, y en gran parte asi era y a la vez ella podría creer que era un poco rapido comenzar a salir de ese modo. Tal vez yo por mi parte estaba apresurando mucho las cosas, tal vez asi era.

Presentía que al menos aquella seman sería mi favorita, sin literatura era lo mejor que podía desear. Odiaba aquella materia y que el profesor letritas y acentos saliera de viaje era maravilloso.

Me aleje caminando de ahi, pase rapido a mi carro por mi chaqueta y decidí esperar a Bella en la cafetería hasta que saliera de clase.

Para mi des y afortunada suerte no tuve que esperar nada, Bella estaba ahi solo que platicando con Mike Newton.

Me acerque a ellos, aun no olvidaba la apuesta que un día antes él había echo sobre ella, no podría permitir siquiera que él estuviera cerca, era demasiado riesgoso. Y no iba a correr esa clase de peligros con ella.

Ella estaba sentada y parecía confundida. Me gusto la manera en que lo miraba, con una ceja alzada y los labios fruncidos, no parecía comoda.

Le estaba enseñando su libro, ¿Estaban hablando de literatura? Si asi era podría irme, no iba siquiera fingir que aquello me agradaba.

Pero olvide aquel plan cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca para escuchar a él decirle.

-...tendrias libre algun dia del fin de semana que llega, es decir... de mañana.

La estaba invitando a una cita, y él no podía invitarla a salir porque ni siquiera yo lo había logrado. No iba a permitirlo.

- Veras Newton, Bella tiene planes conmigo para todo el fin de semana, a decir verdad creo que tenemos planes para... no se... siempre? - quizas habia exagerado un poco, quizas no debí decir siempre, porque tal vez ella no querría salir conmigo pero a que ella saliera conmigo a con él, prefería obligarla a que fueramos al cine si era necesario.

- Le pregunte a Bella, Cullen - Él no parecía feliz, yo tampoco lo estaba. ¿Acaso no le dije que se alejara de Bella?

- Si, me di cuenta... - decidí que ella bien podría darle su negativa, o aceptar, pero me arriesgue - Bella? - La mire, quize rogarle con mis ojos que se negara, parecío mirar a Mike y a mi seguidas veces hasta que lo miró a él detenidamente.

Casi me da un algo... probablemente un ataque de panico.

- Estare ocupada con Edward, Mike - sonreí.

- Supongo que el siguiente fin de semana - ella negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, lo que casi me hace reir.

Me senté junto a ella, sentía que me sudaban las manos cuando inconscientemente agarre la mochila de Bella, ella sin mas me la arrebato. Casi sentía como iba subiendo el rubor.

- Que te pasa?

- Solo busco algo que deje aqui, ayer lo olvide - me intente inventar algo rapidamente para no parecer un lunatico o algo parecido. Me la regreso y suspire aliviado.

Ella ni siquiera presto atención en mi, por lo que sacar su cuaderno de ingles como desesperado ni siquiera paso advertido por ella, mi pulso se acelero al no ver nada ahí. Ella lo había quitado

- Donde la dejaste?

- Que cosa? - ¿Es que acaso que no la vio? Claro que la había visto, no por nada ya no estaba.

- Tu sabes de que estoy hablando... la arrancaste?... - rayos - Ya veo... - no quería parecer demasiado prepotente pero jamas me habían dado ningún rechazo de ese tipo - ire por nuestro almuerzo - quería relajarme, quería mas bien recuperar el control de mi mismo y tener una conversacion normal con ella, intentando olvidar lo anterior, no sentía que estando ahi a su lado lo fuese a conseguir.

Tampoco creía que comprando algo para comer funcionara pero era lo unico que se me había ocurrido para levantarme de su lado. La inoportuna de Alice aparecio en ese momento, caminaba hacia mi.

- ¿Ya puedo conocerla? - pregunto sonriendo, jale su brazo intentando alejarla lo mas posible de Bella, no quería que ella escuchara - ¿Ya le pediste que fuera tu novia?

- Algo parecido

- ¿Parecido?

- Es un poco mas dificil de lo que crees? - se cruzo de brazos, quería una respuesta

- Ella esta voltando a vernos asi que apurate

- Creo que me rechazo - murmure, ella entrecerro sus ojos mirando detras de mi - Alice, deja de hacer eso, supongo que es normal quizas ella necesite tiempo

- Tiempo?, Tiempo de que? - Bien, no quería escuchar a ese demonio gritar a los cuatro vientos

- Nos vemos en la casa, vete con Jasper - le dije

- Tu vete a...

- Adios Alice - regrese a la mesa, Bella tenía la mirada baja.

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro, regreso en un rato...

Necesitaba mas tiempo antes de poder afrontar la realidad.

- Edward... no tienes porque irte tu, yo me voy - Salio corriendo de ahi, la segui con la mirada pero no me moví. Ella había dejado su mochila olvidada.

- ¿Eres acaso retardado? - pregunto alguien detras de mi, no fue asombroso ver a Emmet sentandose en la mesa donde antes estaba Bella.

- ¿Eh?

- Ve por ella - no necesite mas para irme.

Camine a paso rapido viendo de un lado a otro por si de casualidad la veía. Cuando estuve fuera de la cafeteria comence a caminar, sin destino alguno.

Me encontre a Jasper en el camino, cerca de la biblioteca justo al lugar al que estaba yo apunto de ir y buscarla

- Hey Edward

- Jasper... no has visto a Bella? - le pregunte, esperanzado.

- Eh? - tuve que recordarme que ella no era la clase de persona que todo el mundo conocía, mucho menos por aquel nombre

- Mi... amiga - novia, casi habia salido aquella palabra, y tuve que volver a recordar que ella me había rechazado

- Ah... ella, si claro... la vi cerca del laboratorio estaba hablando con Mike me parece - ¿Acaso ese tonto no se cansaria de rechazos por parte de Bella?, Mira quien habla me recordo algo en mi mente.

- Gracias, mi hermana te busca - dije cuando lo vi con la intencion de seguirme, no parecio dudar un segundo cuando se fue

No fue tan dificil dar con Bella, sabía de memoria como llegar a todas partes del instituto algo basico para sobrevivir en aquella escuela, incluso tenia un par de caminos que me llevaban mas rapido a edificios.

Ella no parecía cómoda hablando con Newton, tenia los hombros caídos y su mirada estaba en todas partes, me acerque lentamente lo suficiente para escuchar y a la vez alejado para que él no me viera.

- Edward Cullen, todos lo saben, pero para algo existe el termino "terminar" - no entendí a que se refería y odie estar detrás de ella porque no podía ver sus reacciones

- Y tambien el de romper nariz - alce una ceja, ¿Que me había perdido?

- Tu vas a pegarme? Ratita de biblioteca - No me importo no estar al tanto de la conversacion completa, aquel sobre nombre no sonaba a algo que me hubiese gustado saber, apenas fui conciente cuando caminaba furioso hacia él y lo golpee tirando al suelo

- Ella no, pero yo si- no sentí nada mas que satisfacción - Y tiene nombre - casi me reía de como Newton salio corriendo de mi, pero al instante recordé a la personita que estaba detrás de mi.- Estas bien? - nego con su cabeza

- Te lastimaste? - Acaso ella no había visto que el único que golpeo fui yo?

- No, te encuentras tu bien? - volví a preguntar, asintió esta vez

- De donde saliste?

- Detras de ti - algo bastante logico - ven - tenía que aclarar las cosas, de nuevo, con ella. No queria perderla

No cuando apenas la tenía. Tal vez no me pertenecia, ni era mi novia pero podría serlo, algun dia yo podría enamorarla.

No me daría por vencido tan rapido, no podría simplemente dejar todo por algo como un simple rechazo.

La lleve cerca del bosque que estaba pegado al instituto, quería un poco de tranquilidad ademas de menos ojos cerca atentos.

- Oye - me aclare la garganta - me porte muy infantil, digo - mis mejillas estaban ardiendome, esperaba que ella no lo notara - que no quieras ser mi novia - trague de nuevo saliva- yo entiendo... pero seremos amigos no?

- Que? - no parecía feliz.

- Que podemos ser amigos

Creí que las cosas andaban mejor, no imagine que ni siquiera quisiera mi amistad, no era tampoco algo demasiado difícil, pero entendí que ella lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas y era claro que yo era uno.

- De donde sacas que no quiero ser tu novia? - me sorprendió, por qué siempre tenía que sorprenderme?, no es que me molestara pero me gustaría entenderla un poco mas.

- Que... arrancaste la hoja, no me respondiste nada, es muy obvio Bella - o yo realmente había actuado como un perdedor

- Tienes razon... - _auch_ - eres muy infantil y tonto, te deje la respuesta en la mesa - sornreí un poco por supuesto avergonzado

- No vi ninguna hoja. .

- Entonces ve y búscala - Que le pasaba a esta chica?

- Bromeas no? No voy a volver alla sin tu respuesta

- Pero mi respuesta esta en la cafetería

- No, tu respuesta esta aquí. - realmente aquí estaba, casi podía sentir su respuesta - Bella... yo tampoco hago estas cosas, pero... quieres ser mi novia? - espere nervioso hasta que sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello

- Claro que si

- Pero no me hables de maquillaje, ni tus vestidos bonitos. - dije bromeando

- No uso vestidos

- Deberiamos ir a comprar...

- No iremos de compras, a caso me ves cara de chica? - solté una carcajada

- Solo bromeaba

La acarque aun mas a mi e hice que nos besáramos.

Y por un momento...

Todo giro, como si realmente toda la vida hubiera estado en pausa esperando un momento que valiera la pena iniciar a vivir asi fue como me sentia.

Nos besamos hasta que tuve la necesidad de hablarle, de escucharla y sentirla al lado mio.

- Creo que te amo - solté en un susurro, tan bajo y tan rápido que dude que me hubiese escuchado

- Creo que yo tambien lo hago - sonreí

- Prometeme dos cosas...

- Depende cuales sean - me advirtió

- Que siempre seran mios tus fines de semana y... que no cambiaras por nada del mundo.

- No lo hare, no cambiare y mi agenda es solo tuya Edward Cullen.

Aquello me gusto

- A cambio te prometo estar siempre que me necesites a tu lado, todo el tiempo que me ocupes - tomo mi cara con sus dos manos pasando sus dedos lentamente.

- Eso me gustaría

* * *

Por supuesto que entramos a la siguiente clase, biología despues de dos días seguidos sin asistir no podiamos darnos el lujo de un día mas.

Después de darme cuenta que Bella no era tan mala compañera de esa clase, la lleve al gimnasio y esta vez notó algo que había pasado inadvertido

- ¿Como sabes que me toca aqui? - pregunto en la puerta

- No eres la unica que tiene amores platonicos Bella - respondi sin avergonzarme, quería que ella se enterara que realmente me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Se vale soñar - sonrio

- Nos vemos en una hora - me acerque y deposite un leve beso en sus labios, los que pasaron se detuvieron un segundo a vernos, no era algo que nadie imaginara la semana pasada.

- Seguro - me acerque a su oido y susurre

- Sabes lo mejor de los sueños... a veces se hacen realidad.

* * *

**No se si habra mas capitulos. Ustedes que dicen, esta completo?**

**angielizz**


	9. Epilogo

******Solo el trama me pertenece. Los personajes a Meyer**

******Un amor platonico.**

******angielizz**

Epilogo

* * *

**Lo cusioso del tiempo, es que no existe realmente e incluso a veces creo que esta subestimado.**

Llevaba ya dos semanas saliendo con Edward.

El sabado llego, mas rapido de lo que jamás habia sucedido. Quizas porque en parte al lado de Edward el tiempo perdía sentido.

Quizas tambien porque nunca antes había sentido que estaba en el momento correcto con la persona adecuada.

Una cita.

Probablemente tambien mi primera cita.

_- Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? - pregunto Edward en mi oido mientras el profesor de biologia pasaba lista._

- _En serio? - murmure _

_- Claro, que comida te gusta? - me encogi de hombros, no era la clase de personas que tenia una comida favorita o algun restaurante que preferia frecuentar. _

_- Bien, supongo que sera sorpresa... el sabado estaras ocupada? - sonreí, me daba cuenta levemente, que de algun modo el parecía realmente interesado en hacer todo a la antigua, conquistarme, citas, frases tiernas y romanticas. _

_- Tengo una cita - dije despues de levantar la mano al escuchar mi nombre. _

_- Oh...un amigo? - pregunto Edward, casi me suelto a reir._

_- Mi novio en realidad - susurre con un poco de burla, mire de reojo a Edward, me miraba a mi tambien con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Se acerco y beso mi frente, no podiamos olvidar que estabamos en medio de una clase._

_- Señor Cullen, podría explicarnos que vimos la clase pasada? _

Y así me habia pedido que salieramos a cenar, pocas veces nos veiamos despues de clases, sobre todo porque tenia tareas atrasadas y estabamos en temporada de examenes, aun asi él seguía pasando por mí todas las mañanas y me traía de regreso, aunque yo le había pedido que los martes yo sola me podría regresar, ese día salia una hora mas tarde que Edward. Y sin embargo él prefería esperarme, algo sumamente tierno de su parte. Despúes de que llegaba él a su casa me llamaba a la mía, resulta que esta castigo y no puede usar su celular. Parte de eso es mi culpa, y no siento ni un gramo de culpabilidad. Recuerdo que comencé a reirme como lunatica cuando me lo contó.

Estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de Leah sobre mi armario, solo su mirada calculada sobre mi ropa me hacía darme una leve idea de mucho que me torturaría hasta las siete de la noche, la hora en la que Edward habia prometido pasar por mí.

- No se si vaya a ser una de esas citas demasiado formales - murmure intentando hacer por milesima vez que escogiera cualquier cosa del armario, me lanzo una mirada molesta.

- Estamos hablando del chico con el que llevas meses clavada, y quien ademas segun tus interesantes platicas "todo sobre mi magnifico novio" es perfecto - le lance una mirada envenenada, yo no hablaba solo de Edward, o si?

- Que tal si es una cita normal? ni siquiera se a donde iremos

- Mejor elegante a pijama - capte el mensaje

- Si tu lo dices

Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi cama.

Una hora mas y estaría con Edward.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde mi encantadora amiga estaba terminando de peinarme, agarrado en una sencillo coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos y otros tantos en sencillos bucles.

Con un sencillo vestido color blanco que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, puede que fuera formal puede que pasara también como casual. Leah decía que resaltaba mis pecas y aunque a mi me hubiese gustado que usara mas maquillaje hasta que no fueran visibles, ella parecía creer que eran adorables.

- Suerte Bella - me sonrío mientras se alejaba a paso lento a la puerta de la habitación

- Quédate, vete después de que yo lo haga - casi suplique

- No puedo, quede con Jacob

- Él puede esperar

- No lo creo Bella, te quiero - y se fue.

Edward llegaría en unos quince minutos mas, y yo me moría de nervios mientras tanto. Me mire en el espejo que tenía en mi recamara.

¿Le parecería linda?, ¿Realmente yo lo era?

Y él era tan guapo, endemoniada mente atractivo ni si quiera parecía de este planeta.

Tenía unos ojos, y esa boca... y esa mirada que me lanzaba, o sus sonrisas. Y sus brazos o sus manos, y aquellos cálidos abrazos y la manera en que me tomaba de la mano incluso al cruzar la calle.

Y esos dientes tan blancos y perfectos y todas las cosas tiernas que decía.

Edward era perfecto.

No físicamente, tenía el corazón y la mente mas exquisita del universo, pagarías solo por conocerlo.

Pero era mio y por alguna extraña causa yo era ahora de él.

O eso le había dejado bien claro a todos los chicos que se me acercaban.

_Lo amo_

Aquello podría salir tan rápido de mis labios que no iba a lograr hacer nada para evitarlo, tampoco estaba muy segura de querer evitarlo.

Él era en cientos de aspectos lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida.

¿Pero lo amaba?, tal vez era algo que solo creía.

Y si él no lo hacía yo no podría si quiera mirarlo a la cara, o si me lastimaba, o si rompía mi corazón. Escuché que son golpes que nadie supera, ¿Algún día lograría yo superarlo?

No, ¿Como?

- Bella, Edward esta aquí - grito Renee desde las escaleras, a mi me madre le simpatizaba él, lo adoraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo y mi padre era indiferente y alejado al echo.

¿Tan rapido había llegado?

Revise mi alarma, marcaban las 7:50, había llegado diez minutos antes, algo sorprendente y a la vez natural en él.

Me revise de arriba a abajo esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, pero todo estaba mas que bien. Me vi de nuevo en el espejo, un brillo de lagrimas en mis ojos pero podría contenerlas. Me puse los lentes.

Mire al suelo en todo momento mientras bajaba las escaleras. No quería tropezar o quedar deslumbrada por su belleza.

Tampoco decirle algo parecido a amor mientras eso sucedía.

- Te vez mas hermosa, si es que es posible - me ruborice y eleve la vista a su cara, me sonreía. Edward siempre me sonreía.

- También te ves guapo - dije mientras veía su camisa de manga largas con lineas negras y blancas y su pantalón de mezclilla negro. Elegante, al menos había acertado en el vestuario.

- Regresen antes de las once - dijo mi madre desde la cocina, un poco de rubor más para mis mejillas. A veces ella olvidaba que tenia edad suficiente para esas cosas.

Edward me ofreció su brazo y salimos de ahí.

**POV EDWARD**

- ¿A donde iremos? - preguntó Bella cuando encendí el carro, a donde ella deseara.

Casi podía verme yendo a Londres si es que ella quería ir a cenar ahí

- Conozco un lugar que puede que te guste

No estaba seguro, pero al menos esperaba no equivocarme

Alice mi hermana entrometida había dicho que ella adoraría el lugar, quería creerle

- Te ves realmente hermosa - volví halagarla

- Gracias

- Hablo en serio

- Leah hace maravillas, ¿Eh?

- ¿Eh?

- Ella eligió todo, incluso me maquillo y esas cosas

- Sin eso te ves hermosa, tambien

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

- Si, creo que eres la persona mas hermosa que conozco

- Solo lo dices porque soy tu novia

- Porque es verdad

Me toma de la mano.

Llegamos por fin al destino, aparco el carro frente a la puerta del local.

- Comida Italiana? - pregunta Bella

- No te gusta?

- Si... no imagine que este lugar estuviera en Forks

- Entonces no lo has terminado de conocer - baje del carro y lo rodee, Bella esperaba sentada en su asiento, le abrí la puerta.

- Creo que a veces las personas pueden creer que me aprovecho de ti - me dijo a mi lado en un susurro mientras movía su cabeza hacia unas señoras que iban entrando al lugar y que al parecer se nos habían quedado mirando

- Tal vez creían que la caballerosidad estaba extinta

- Puede ser - se ruborizo, le abrí la puerta y ella entró.

El lugar era cálido, sonaba música romántica supuse que era italiano el idioma de la canción que sonaba

Había mesas con velas y eran para dos, era un escenario romantico

- Es... wow - dijo Bella

También en las paredes había pinturas de paisajes o sombras de parejas.

- Antes solía venir aquí - comente mientras caminábamos a una mesa para dos

- Asi que... - Bella se detuvo de repente

Ella observo a todos lados, intente tomar le sentido a sus acciones

- Aquí es a donde traes a tus... - no completo la frase y continuo caminando a una mesa para dos, la tome de la mano para guiarla a una que daba hacia la ventana, le abrí la silla y espere a que tomara asiento.

A mi familia?, a veces tambien venía con Emmet y Jasper, nosotros tres lo llamábamos citas en son de broma. Pero solo veníamos porque la comida sabía bien

- Si hace mucho que no vengo, es sabado y el especial de hoy es...

- Por que escogiste este lugar? - pregunto Bella mirando hacia la mesa evitando mi mirada

- Es comodo, creí que te podría gustar

- Asi que... - en eso llego la mesera evitando que Bella continuara hablando

- Buenas noches bienvenidos a la Nova Italia, desean algo para tomar?

- Bella? - pregunte observando como siquiera evito observarme

- Una soda

- Lo mismo - ella dejo nuestros menús y se marcho - Decías? - la inste a que continuara hablando

- Aqui es a donde... ya sabes - parecía incomoda

- Creo que no te sigo

- Aquí es donde Edward Cullen traía a sus chicas eh?

Me congele por un segundo en mi lugar, no esperaba aquello.

- Realmente crees que te traería al mismo lugar al que traía a otra chica, por no decir a un montón?

- Y por que no? - pregunto Bella removiendose en su lugar, trague saliva

- Por que haría eso?

POV BELLA

Y porque no?

Solo era la chica de Edward Cullen, la numero un montón mas, no encontraba la diferencia realmente

- Yo bueno... - de nuevo la mesera nos interrumpio y esta vez lo agradecí

- Ya decidieron que ordenaran? - ni siquiera habia observado que habia en el menú

- Me da una lasagna y Espagueti a la bolognesa - dijo Edward

- Solo una lasagna - murmure sin saber si había algo mejor o no

- Si necesitan algo mas solo avisenme - ni siquiera volteo a verme, solo miraba a Edward mi novio, pase mi mano encima de la mesa y tomé la de él. Ella apenas y reparo en eso cuando se marcho

- Entonces?

- Sabes que hay una apuesta sobre cuanto duraremos - pregunte mirando a la ventana, no iba a llorar, enterarme de aquello habia sido doloroso. Lo escuche en el baño de chicas en el gimnacio y ni siquiera parecio importarle a nadie que estuviera yo ahi

- Creí que no sabias nada de eso - lo sabía?

- Por que no me dijiste nada?

- No le di importancia, las personas pueden opinar lo que quieran, no importa. No me importa de verdad, y eso me gusta.

- Y no crees que habria sido bueno que me dijeras?

- Para que? - preguntó - Solo me importa lo que tu creas, no ellos.

- Hace cuanto lo sabes? - pregunte

- Unos chicos de calculo lo dijeron, al parecer Heidi empezo - como olvidar a esa chica

Cuando volvio de la suspension de clases que le dieron solo me veía mal y solo una vez logro acercarse a mi

_- Asi que la rata consiguió salir con Edward - dijo caminando hacia mi con el balón de voleibol. Odiaba gimnacia, entre las muchas cosas era porque la compartía con Heidi y su grupito de lunaticas_

_ Ademas en esta clase Edward no estaba ni de broma cerca_

- _Asi que... te suspendieron_

_- No volvera a suceder y vas a pagarla caro por eso - dijo Heidi, voltee a todas partes esperando ver al entrenador. Que no se encontraba por ningun lado, vaya mala suerte mia_

_Lanzaba el balón al aire mientras sonreía _

_- Los accidentes ocurren, no crees Bella? - negue con mi cabeza retrocediendo_

_Las probabilidades estaban en mi contra, ella era mas alta, yo era mas lenta, ella era mas agil, yo era muy torpe, ella era ruda yo bien era mas como... un gato asustado frente a un león_

_- Si te atreves a hacer algo, todos sabran que no fue un accidente_

_- Puedo correr con el riesgo - nadie parecía querer evitar aquello._

_Las peleas entre chicas no era algo que nadie evitase, estaba muerta_

_- Esto va por haberme humillado - dijo mientras soltaba el balón y se acercaba a mi, o dios..._

_Solo pude cerrar mis ojos y poner mis manos frente a mi cara, si iba a doler no quería verlo._

_No sucedio nada_

_- Creo que mi hermano te dijo que te alejaras de Bella - dijo una voz dulcemente intimidante, abri los ojos. _

_Alice Cullen frente a mi con el balón en su mano, ella era mas pequeña que yo e incluso mas delgado que yo y sin embargo era intimidante cuando lo deseaba_

_- Que quieres Alice? _

_- Que la dejes en paz_

_- O sino que_

_- Yo soy chica, tu eres... algo parecido, estamos a mano y nada evita que rompa esa nariz operada_

_- No va a pasar - dijo, pero aun asi tapo su nariz_

_- Acercate a ella y te la rompo y ninguna cirugia va a lograr que quede tan horrible como la tienes_

__ Y desde entonces eramos amigas, ella era algo asi como mi guarda espaldas y amiga a la vez y yo la ayudaba en literatura mientras dejaba que me invitara el fin de semana pasado de compras, junto con Leah por supuesto no podía dejarla fuera. Y de ese modo había conocido a Rosalie la novia de el hermano de Edward, Emmet

- Ya veo

- Solo vengo aqui con mi familia, y Jasper claro - Lo mire a los ojos por primera vez no mentia

- Lamento sacar deducciones

- No importa

La cena paso entre platicas, Edward no mentia la comida era fantastica incluso termine probando algo de su espagueti.

Y él ni siquiera noto a la chica que no dejaba de filtrar con él hasta que yo se lo comente

- Solo tengo ojos para ti - me habia dicho mientras me besaba

Cuando terminamos de cenar y pedimos la cuenta Edward dijo que dieramos una vuelta caminando, con el frio que hacia y lo poco inteligente que fui al no traer una chamarra Edward termino pasandome la suya

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte - dijo él

- Bien - me detuve esperando que continuara

Se puso frente a mi mientras tomaba mis manos

- Aqui voy...

Mi corazon latia rapido y desbocado, como solia ser siempre a su lado.

- Nunca lo he dicho asi que... todo esto.. a tu lado es fantastico Bella, eres... eres ni siquiera se como describir todas las emociones cuando estoy a tu lado... no, yo, si se, creo que si se, estoy seguro de que asi es...

Espere impaciente

- No espero que respondas algo, no es necesario que digas nada solo... necesito decirlo

- De acuerdo - me beso en la mejilla

- Te amo - soltó de pronto, tuve que parpadear repetidas veces para salir de mi asombro

- Yo...

- No digas nada, no es necesario solo creí que debía decirlo, necesitaba hacerlo

Lo bese mientras mis brazos pasaban a su espalda abrazandolo. Él dejo sus manos en mi cintura

- Te amo - repitio

- Yo tambien te amo - dije bajito, un poco ruborizada

- Lo haces? - asentí

- Si

- No bromeas?

- Si no lo decias tu creo que sería yo quien lo diria - reí

- Te amo Bella

- Te amo Edward Cullen

Lo abrace de nuevo, en el frio, en la oscuridad de la noche, con el viento revolviendo mi cabello y alzando mi vestido, las ramas cayendo, y a lo lejos aullando lobos. Ese fue el momento mas memorable que podría dejar en mi mente para siempre

* * *

Chicas las invito a que lean **UN DIA MAS** espero que pasen y les va a gustar es de suspenso y romance, vamos se que quieres


End file.
